Callie's Choice
by SukiStory
Summary: Callie is now 19 years old, and plans to adopt 15 year old Jude. With various Jobs, college, and support from "The Fosters", life is going good till a simple phone call changes everything. The past comes to haunt her, bad things begins to happen, but she's not alone... the foster family is here. Will she able to get her happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Callie's Choice: The Calm before the storm**

**Rated T: For violence and bad language**

**Summary: Callie is now 19 years old, and plans to adopt 15 year old Jude. With various Jobs, college, and support from "The Fosters", life is going good till a simple phone call jeopardizes everything.**

**Authors Notes:**

**This is my first fosters fanfiction! Hope you guys like it! Everything will be written in Callie's point of view.**

* * *

It's like everything was going good for now 15 year old Jude and me. We finally got a small rental house near Stef and Lena, which had two large bedrooms, both large as Stef and Lena's living room, two full bathrooms (one in Callie's room and downstairs in the kitchen), a nice living room, a small kitchen and beautiful yard. Jude loves it here, and I love it too.

After I turned eighteen, I decided to adopt Jude and it's almost complete. We just need a few more papers signed by the state. Everyone supports me with this, and I can't wait to give Jude what he deserves and give him a home to call home.

Jude and I were supposed to be adopted by Stef and Lena, but after the case with Liam the offer was declined by the state since Brandon and Jesus lived there. They didn't want history to repeat itself so didn't allow it, it wasn't a total lost, Lena and Stef still kept us, and they did everything to keep us.

I was able to get a job at seventeen with Mariana at the bakery after school which paid well. It was great, Mariana was one of my best friends, than it was Tayla and I had a small bond with Lexi. Mariana was a life saver, she helped me with clothes sales for Jude, get groceries and help with homework. In return, I let her have sleepovers at my house at times. After saving up from the bakery job, I got a house with the help of Lena, a used car that Stef bought for me for my eighteen birthdays and I had enough money to get a loan so I could go to college.

Ever since Jude and I moved in to our new house about six months ago, I had to double up money, meaning I got a job at a diner Lena friend owns. It was great, and like Lena, the owner was involved with the foster care system. It was okay I guess, and I was able to save more with the help of Mariana's idea of couponing and recycling cans for money.

Basically my day goes by really fast. Monday to Thursday morning I go to work at the bakery from 8am to 3pm, than at 5pm I go work at the diner till midnight. Saturday's and Sundays I have morning classes at the college. I study photography, and I have been interested in writing. I hope after college I can start working for a magazine. I wanted to do something I wanted to do so I can be happy for once. I did an internship for a local wedding magazine, and I loved it. The boss, Mr. Charles was a good man and he said once I finish with a degree he will hire me on the spot. It was a great honor, it seems like everything in the world was great.

Enough of my life… little Jude is already taller than me; puberty did do well for him. He is interested in cars now even though he admits he is bisexual which I don't mind. He wants to be a mechanic when he grows up. Mike and Jesus taught him basic things about cars than an old friend of Mikes began teaching him more, since he works at a body shop not far from school. He also changes oil for our neighbor's cars and does house work in order to get some money to buy himself something nice. He enjoys it and one time he saved up enough to take Lena, Stef and I to a restaurant for mother's day. It was the day, I asked him to adopt him.

Now that I have talked about mostly everyone there is the one and only Brandon Foster... Well... He's studying at the best music school in California after we turned eighteen. The schools 6 hours away and I haven't seen him because he's always busy. He never visits, but he always sends his love. He's working on getting a degree in music and with that he hopes to get a contract with people so he can play at hotels, casinos, shows and other places. He's already written and composed many pieces and had a lot of attention from the media after playing at Kim Kardashians 5th wedding... I know right, I was surprise too. He had gotten a lot of money for tried giving me some money to pay the mortgage for the house. I refused but the next day I find out two payments for two months have already been paid off by the wonderful Brandon Foster.

Romantic wise... We have been together for a short while when we turned seventeen, after he left for college we broke up, but we remain in touch. I haven't seen him for almost two years... I told him about Jude and stuff, but I miss our late night music sessions. I still play guitar, but it hasn't been the same. I know he"ll be back... He's always has been there, and if he can't be there in person he always calls or emails, video chat or tells Lena or Stef.

Our love was real... My love fueled his passion for me and for piano, and his love kept me safe for once. The family doesn't know about us being together or having those romantic feelings...

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"I won't leave you Callie." he whispered in my ears. He wraps his arms around me, smiling before he gently kisses me on my lips._

_"Go Brandon. Just Promise me you'll come home." I said, resting my head against his beating heart. We lay on the roof of the house watching shooting stars. This has been our place to get away, no one ever figured where we are. It was a place to escape together, a place where we can be alone forever._

_"Come home, Come home... I've been waiting for you... so long, so long... Right now there's a war between the vanities, but all I see is you and me… The fight for you is all I've ever known... So come home." he sang._

_"I love you." I said chocking on my tears._

_"I love you too. I'll be back before you know it, than we can be together. Once you adopt Jude, we can actually tell the moms about us."_

_* End of the flashback*_

* * *

"Callie." said Jude, in a shy voice. He entered in my room holding my cell phone. "It's Bill and Judge Martinez."

I grab the phone from Jude's hand, I was hesitant of course, was something wrong? Did the adoption paper get lost?

"Callie Marie Jacob?"

"Speaking..."

"There's something you might want to know... It might affect the adoption of Jude Cornelius Jacob."

**Authors Notes:**

**Like it so far? 5 reviews for the next chapter! Can't wait for the next eps ! YES! THE BRALLIE/BALLIE KISS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Callie's Choice**

**Chapter 2: Brothers and Brandon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Fosters."**

**Authors Notes: Thank you for the reviews! I love you guys! If I get to "18 Reviews" I will post up chapter 3. Now that's a promise! I have school on Monday plus the Fosters summer finale! omfg! ikr. So I'll post another chapter tomorrow, than the next will be up on Wednesday or Thursday. Tuesday... well Twisted and Pretty Little Lairs is on... sooo you get the picture. Don't forget next chapter, prepare for the twins, the moms... and of course the one and only... well find out... READ IT! **

* * *

"Explain!" I shouted, I slammed Bills office door and kicked the nearest trash can. I was fucking furious! "What do you mean I can't adopt Jude?"

I sat down, tossed all his files on to the floor and sat there serious. I blame Stef, she had the same anger I had, and boy! You know it.

"Your Dad... James wants custody of Jude."

"What! He hasn't been here for us since the car accident! And now he wants Jude back!"

"Callie. Calm Down. He's in jail right now... Your dad, but wants custody of Jude when he gets out. His second wife, died a couple days ago and they had a son...Your half-brother was put in to the system."

"Wait half-brother?" I said confused. Ohh bitch! You have to be kidding me.

"Yes. Peter James Jacob, age 4... I guess after your father got out of jail for manslaughter he had a new family, but after he got arrested for drugs again... Well... He's in jail. He's getting out in two months."

"Well he can't have Jude! He's my brother, and I can't believe your letting him have his other kid back." I said out of disbelief. Are you seriously letting this happen?

"Well he's taking parent classes offered in Jail, and when he gets out he will be looking for a place to live and a job. If he's clean, no drugs for six months he can win custody of Peter and Jude."

"So what can I do?" I said, "I can't lose Jude! And now that I think of it! He can't have Peter either."

"Well I was thinking... you can fight it in court, you can take in Jude and Peter, than show that you can support them." said bill, he tossed me picture of the little Peter. Oh he was gorgeous of course, he had brown hair just like I and Jude but he had green eyes... Just like Brandon.

"I can't support them! I mean... I only have enough money to support myself and Jude." I said. Should I even take the risk?

"It's the only way to adopt Jude. Peter and Jude are a bond deal now because of your father. He still has parental rights of you, Jude and Peter. If you show you can take care of them, you win custody of them, parental rights are terminated for all of you guys, and they will be under your care. You will get $500 each, every month for Jude and Peter. When Peter is adopted, he will be given inheritance money from his mother's issuance, which will be in your access and will be enough to help you support Peter." said Bill. "You have two bedrooms; the boys will be fine in the one... And if it's not big enough I'll help you find a new place big enough for all three of you. With the salary you make, you'll be able to afford things."

"If I do this... I don't want my mother's parental rights terminated for me, just my father." I said.

"Alright, and how about Peter and Jude?" Bill asked.

"Terminate parental rights, for both. I'll be put as sole guardian for Jude instead of adoptive mother and for Peter; I'll be put as an adoptive mother."

"As you wish, and you need a backup for you for sole guardian, just encase something happens to you."

"I- I don't know."

"Its okay, it's not important right now, but for sole guardian, you need two names, usually a husband, sister, brother etc. and for adoptive mother, at your young age we can make it happen, but there is a chance it can be denied."

"As long as I have Jude and now Peter, I'll be fine! They have to be with me, and If not, than they should be adopted by a good family not my drug addictive abusive father."

"You have time to think about it. If we prove that your father is a bad fit, they will be given to you. I assure you. So are you up to it?"

I can't believe I'm actually going to say this...

"Okay. I'm up for it."

Bill smiled, got up and tossed up a file. I guess it was everything I needed to know about my half-brother... Wow. Half-brother.

"Peter will be dropped off by Saturday night. So basically, in four days."

* * *

"So we have a half-brother?" asked Jude.

"You're alright with it, right baby?" I said. I hugged Jude who was looking around his room. It was a huge room, about as big as the living room at Stef and Lena's house. It could fit both of them; Jude would have to get rid of some stuff though. Maybe put the old book case downstairs.

"I'll help out Callie, I mean... I can't lose you either and I'll get a job and-"

"No. Just... let me worry about the money, and just be there for Peter. He's only four years old, he needs you, like how you needed me. Promise?"

"Promise. Callie?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Brandon called, while you're gone."

"Thanks for telling me baby, now go. I made gravy, biscuit, and baked chicken."

Jude left the room, as I smiled. I got up from the his bed and walked to my room. Three miss calls from Brandon... This was what I need right now.

* * *

***Phone Call***

"Hello? Brandon." I whispered.

_"Callie! I missed you so much."_ he said. His voice was soothing to hear.

"I miss you too, um... Brandon..."

I began to tell him about Peter, and how I was going to take him in. At first he thought I was crazy, but he knew that I had too. I had a brother who needed to escape from my father who was messed up. They needed me, and I was his only hope.

_"Wow. I mean. I"ll support you Callie. Did you tell my mom's?_" he asked.

"No. You're the first I told, other than Jude. I know I'm crazy, but this little boy needs me. No one, but your family was there for me, I want to be there for him, I have enough to last us. I know I can do it. I'm getting a promotion as manager at the diner so I can quit at the bakery and I can do a small job at the magazine again."

_"I'm proud of you Callie. I will be there too, you know for Jude, but I have to tell you something."_

"What? Is there something wrong?"

_"I- I'm coming home... I'm going to study again under the grim reaper himself, get the degree and start playing for that three casino/hotel in downtown LA under one ownership. It pays really well, and I get tips too. In the meanwhile, I"ll just play gigs again, in fancy hotels and weddings."_

"Really? I'm so proud of you Brandon! You're coming home!"

_"Yeah. And when I come home, I want too, I-If you want me to...ummm..."_

"You promised, and it's a promise. So If you're asking me to be your girlfriend, the answer is yes."

_"Really! I mean, we can tell moms now since we're not foster siblings anymore. We kept it a secret for a year, we still love each other. Love is love."_

"Do you really want to get involve with me Brandon? I might legally be the mother of a four year old boy in a few months and a sole guardian to Jude. It's so much to handle, why would you mess up your life for me? How about Lena and Stef? Would they allow us to date?"

_"Mess up my life? What! I love you Callie and does it matter? Jude is like a son to me, it's just one more. I don't care what people say! I'm crazy about you Callie. I don't care what my mom's say!"_

I chuckled. He is crazy, but my kind of crazy.

"You have to think It through Brandon Foster! Think it through. Do you seriously want to be with me?"

_"Callie Marie Jacobs. I love you so much; I am willing to be with you, and willing to help you raise your brothers. Isn't that enough?"_

"Brandon Michael Foster, you are one crazy, idiotic, person... And I love you too. Come stay with Jude and I, you can sleep in my room, and I'll sleep on the couch or the floor-"

_"Or we can be seventeen again, and sleep on the same bed."_

"Okay... You sure?"

_"Yeah. I'm coming in two days, so I can help you set up for Peter. Just, don't push me away again Callie... You know I love you."_

"I know you do."

_"Ever since I walked in to the door, and saw you."_

"And I asked Lena if you were from the 99 cents store."

We both laughed. He broke down so many walls; I can actually be myself for once. I'm not shy anymore, but I hide so much... I'm afraid of losing, of loving again... I just don't know if I can do this. If I should cause this trouble with Brandon, if I should take Peter. At this moment I wish for my mom even more.


	3. AUTHORS NOTES

HEY GUYS! Just an Authors Notes thing to make things clear, so here's a list of everyone's FULL NAMES, Characters that are going to be in the story and stuff. All the secret characters will be revealed in the story.

* * *

**The Fosters Family:**

Stephanie Ann Foster "Stef"

Lena May Foster

Brandon Michael Foster "B"

Jesus Abraham Foster

Mariana Ann Foster "Mari"

Mike John Foster

* * *

**The Jacobs Family:**

James Anthony Jacob

Katherine Callie Jacob (Callie and Jude's mother)

Mia Maria Jacob (Peter's mother)

Callie Marie Jacob "Cal"

Jude Cornelius Jacob

Peter James Jacob "PJ"

* * *

**Other Characters:**

Andre Vasquez: SECRET BRO!

Lexi Riviera: Jesus girlfriend

Ricky Johnson: SECRET!

Judge Martinez

Bill the social worker guy

Connor Parkers: Jude's best friend

Jake: Jude's friend (Jake from state farm. jkjkjkjkjk.)

Liam: Yeahhh… he's back…

Jason: SECRET!

Wyatt

Sophia: SECRET!

Mrs. Valentine: Callie, Jude, Mariana, and Jesus foster mother. An elderly lady who loves all of them, they call her grandmamma Valentine. She had the best foster home and helps Callie.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I'm Home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Fosters." I wish I did.**

**Authors Notes: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so happy! Thanks guys! You guys are like sexy... Messy Sexy. This chapter is basically about Brandon's arrival... Pay attention to their schedules! It is the key for the future.**

* * *

"I'm on board with this Cal. Im surprise and proud on how much you're willing to do." said Stef. It was only us in my house. I just came home from work, and I found out that the foster bunch and Jude had been preparing for Peter. You know a new bed, clothes etc.

After a while, we had dinner and everyone else except for me and Stef went to meet up with Brandon at the airport. It was great he was back, and I was glad he would be with me.

"Thanks Stef, since Peter isn't in school yet, I'm thinking of day care and stuff, do you know the day care that helps out with the foster care system?" I asked.

"Nonsense Callie! Brandon will watch Peter, and if he's busy just drop him off at the school with Lena." she said, she slightly held my hand and smiled, "You're like a daughter to us Callie, and plus we miss having kids in the house. With Brandon gone, Mariana and Jesus in college we would love to watch Peter anytime."

"I- Thank you, it means a lot. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything... We treat you like our own kids it's a mother's job to be there."

"Thanks Mama Stef."

"Love you Cal."

* * *

I waited for Brandon on the couch with Stef. We talked about arrangements and other stuff, yet she hasn't figured out that Brandon and I were together. I wanted to tell her so bad! But it was best to wait a little longer. It was really hard to say Hey Im dating your friken sexy hot son, and we made out a lot when we were teenager! Oh yeah. Forgot we had sex on your roof once, but that was before he left to college. Like seriously?

"Mom! Callie!" a familiar voice shouted through my home. It's-

"Brandon!" we shouted, Stef and I rushed to the front door. Stef got there first hugging her beloved son tightly.

"Hi Mom, missed you." he whispered. I heard and smiled as he gently let go of his mother and looked at me.

"Cal."

"B."

We both laughed as he hugged each other tightly. I wanted to kiss him so bad, I could feel the tension of his desire, but we held back knowing we couldn't tell everyone just yet.

"So where will Brandon sleep?" asked Jesus.

"My room, I'll be sleeping on the ground." I casually said. I know I had to lie, but I felt bad.

"Cool, why can't I rent your house for a night? I mean Mari gets to have sleep overs with Lexi at your house, and Brandon gets to live here! How about me?" said Jesus. I only laughed.

"Jesus! Really?" shouted Mariana.

We all laughed, as Mariana and Jesus bickered. Jude leaned against Lena who had her arms around Stef. I leaned against Brandon, who smiled at me. I bit my lip slightly, and he smirked. Yup! Still know how to turn this goody two shoes on like a light switch.

* * *

Everyone left after catching up with Brandon. We decided to go to the beach tomorrow. I had no school since it was summer time, and it was my day off. I couldn't wait, but right now it's snooze time.

Jude was in bed by the time I checked on him, so I hurried in to bed, waiting for Brandon, and of course the boy had to wear only some boxers and sweat pants to bed. Me however, fancy a large over shirt with some boxers.

"We seriously can't do this right now Brandon." I said, as he began to kiss my neck, slowly moving down. "Jude is- uhh- sleeping... Brandon... Stop."

He groaned, but before he said anything, I began to kiss him. He was a goody two shoes angel, but his kiss was passionate, hot and dirty. He got on top of me, taking control. I liked that, and he knew where my weak spot was, he knew how to make me beg, to make me moan. About seven long minutes, he slid next to me, holding me just like he use too.

"Making out will be nice, but no sex... Not yet." I said.

"I understand that, so when is Peter coming?"

"In two days, I'm taking off on Monday so I can spend time with him."

"Oh. Well why we don't go somewhere together. You, me, Jude and Peter, we can go too the board walk in LA, go and eat at bubble gump and ride roller-coasters."

"I think we can make that happen. Don't you have to find a job though?"

"I did. A five star hotel wants me to do Tuesday to Thursday's shows next week from 1pm to 11pm, $17 an hour."

"That's great! I quit at the bakery. I work at the diner from 7am to 3pm. I make about $11 an hour now as manager, and I'm starting the magazine job on Saturdays only, I help take and set up pictures for models from 9am to 6pm, about $14 an hour. So basically I'm off Sunday, since my schedules for school changed. I have school Monday and Friday from 5pm to 11pm."

"That's sounds good, it seems you got it. Considering you only work at the diner from the weekdays only. I have classes at the same days and times too, and it's in the same building, but different sides. I guess the Moms will have to watch Peter and Jude. Do you still play your guitar?"

"Yea, it's right there by the desk."

He grabbed the guitar from across the room and strummed it gently. I laid there sleepy, looking at him.

"I'll sing you something so you can sleep." he said.

I nodded and closed my eyes, hearing the cords and his voice sweep me through my mind.

_"Are you lonesome tonight? Do you miss me tonight? Are you sorry we drifted apart? Does your memory stray to a brighter sunny day? When I kissed you and called you sweetheart?"_ he sang.

It was an Elvis Presley song Stef use to sing to him as a baby, but then he begins to sing lyrics he added in himself... Lyrics I would have to treasure.

_"Honey, you didn't lie when you said you loved me, And I had no cause to doubt you, and I'd go on seeing the smiles, Than I go on living with you, Now the stage is bare and I'm standing there, With your love all around, And if you don't come back to me, when they bring the curtain down, Is your heart filled with pain? Shall I come back again? Tell me Callie, would love me right now?"_

I began to drift as he sang the last line too me, softly.

_"Tell me Callie, would you love me right now."_

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Endless love of Brandon and Callie. Don't get used to it... It's a drama story after all... Spoiler alert. Don't worry all I can say is that ehdndbsixb... Will happen.**

**Well I decided to put the next chapter up today too. I won't be able to update till next week Saturday so I'm sorry! Enjoy this and the next chapter. If I get at least 30 reviews by next Saturday, I'll put up two more chapters instead of one chapter up on Saturday.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Peter "PJ"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Fosters." I wish I did.**

**Authors Notes:**

**Short Chapter! I mean c'mon! Last chapter was super long! Review! Get me to at least 30 reviews by Saturday!**

* * *

**~ Two Day Time Skip ~**

"Are you nervous?" said Brandon to me and Jude.

"Yeah. I can't wait to meet my brother." replied Jude.

Jude, Me, Brandon, Mariana and Jesus was waiting outside for Bill and Peter. Stef was at work, and Lena was out on chores, but the family including Mike plans to have a dinner party at Stef and Lena's place to welcome Peter in to our family. Mariana and Jesus were excited to meet PJ, knowing that he came in a similar situation as they did. Both were put in to the system at age 4, and they decided to give him love and support they never got till they met Stef and Lena.

Suddenly a black car pulled up to our drive way and Bill got out of the black car. We could see little Peter in the car window looking at us. He jumped from the car once Bill opened the door and shy little Peter hid behind Bills legs; he was pretty small for his age, just like Jude was. He had those soft brown hair like Jude and I, he had a similar nose and grin like me and green eyes just like Brandon.

"Hi sweetie, don't be shy." Mariana said, bending down to meet him. I did the same, and smiled.

"PJ, this is your foster mommy Callie, and thats your aunt Mariana." Bill said to the little boy.

"PJ?" I said confused.

"He likes being called PJ, short for Peter James..."

"Oh." I said, it was a good nickname I guess. "C'mon PJ, it's okay." I looked at the little boy in his brown eyes and I knew that he was scared, alone and feared everything... He was just like me... We had the same look when we were scared, I knew he just needed to be love just how I need to be loved.

"She's my new foster mommy?" whispered PJ. Bill nodded and then the boy looked at me. I was caught off guard when he ran in to my arms. I held him close, and rocked him gently. He began to cry as I comfort him, I rocked him gently, held him as close as I can and held back the tears. He was my brother, soon to be son, he's just like Jude, he needs me and I won't turn back.

"Hi sweetie. It's okay I'm here." I softly said, Brandon came next to me petting PJ's soft hair and patting his little back. He began to hiccup as he settled down from sobbing. I handed him to Jude, who comfort him as well and brought him inside the house.

Bill started to give me some stuff of his clothes and toys, and explained everything, how he had two foster families already, and that he was abused by the first one. He knew that I was his sister but would also be his new mom if I was able too be. After he explained, he said he would call to set up a court date. It was all new to me, but I knew I could do it. PJ stopped crying after I held him for a long time, I knew he would open up, he wasn't as messed up as I was. He was put in to a system for a week, he was lucky.

* * *

"So who are them?" PJ asked shly pointing to Mariana, Jesus, Brandon and Jude. The guys were about to leave to set up for the little party. It was nothing big, but with Brandon home and PJ joining the family it would be good to have a get together.

"That's Aunt Mariana, Uncle Jesus, Jude and Uncle Brandon." I said. Brandon sat next to me, took PJ from my arms, and gently sat him on his lap.

"Hey little man, you must be PJ right?" he said in a funny voice. PJ only laughed. Brandon bounced him on his lap gently and made funny noises.

"Uncle Brandon's funny!" he said in fits of giggles. Brandon tickled him, and messed up his hair just for fun. It was something I use too do for Jude.

"I'll see you later kid, but before you go... What's your favorite food?" asked Brandon.

"Chicken Nuggets."

"Really? Well okay than! I'll just tell Mama Lena and Mama Stef, maybe they can get some for you."

I smiled as Brandon sat PJ back to my lap. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips before Jude, Mariana and Jesus saw. PJ was still unaware of it because he was fixing his hair.

"You'll be okay alone right Callie?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you tonight. I'm going to get PJ some clothes from Ross or something."

"Do you think we should tell the moms tonight about us?"

"I don't know..."

"Just let me know I can't keep this secret anymore."

"I know! But just wait okay… we just got PJ, theirs too much going on right now. All I need you to know is that we will tell the family and that I love you."

"I love you too Callie."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Attachment to Three**

**Author Notes: Get ready to die with PJ, Callie and Brandon moment. Did you guys watch this Monday episodes? Omfg! I'm dying! Why Callie? Why go with Wyatt?! Well the person who played Wyatt said that was his last episode so I'm thinking that after, Callie tells him to stop and then she goes to get Jude and you know Brandon, he begs her to stay!**

* * *

**Brandon's POV:**

I held little PJ in my arms, he fell asleep after the lot of fun we had the family get together. It was almost ten o'clock by the time I finished telling my experience about music school and such. It was fun catching up with my family, things have changed since I left. Jesus and Lexi is now a thing again. Jesus wants to be a cop just like my mom, it was pretty cool. Mariana was studying in fashion; there she met a business man who gave her a small intern job. She met his son, Andre and their now together. It was great, everyone was happy and everything was going good. I just wish I could tell them about me and Callie... Excuse me Callie and I... Dang it mom!

Anyways, I watched little PJ sleep in my arms as Callie talks to my moms. I smiled as he mumbled in his sleep, he was so small. He looked a lot like Jude, but he had green eyes just like me.

"Seems like your already attached to the boy." said my dad. He was right, I'm attached too him. In a few hours he was like a son to me already.

"I mean... I guess I am." I smiled.

"Brandon and I want to tell you something." said Callie. Is this it? Is my family going to know.

"We are umm... Are da-"

"Mom! Andre is going home now." interrupted Mariana. Dammit! Did you have to do that?

"Oh. Okay. Nice meeting you Andre." Lena said.

"Nice to meet you too."

They left and I turned back to Callie, just finish the sentence Callie... Just finish it.

"I guess we should go" she said getting up, "PJ honey wake up."

"Jude!" I yelled, "Let's go home."

Jude ran out of the door, Jesus must have left him alone to be with Lexi. Oh poor boy, playing video games alone.

"Night moms, night dad." I said carrying little PJ.

"Bye." the three said.

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

I heisted of course, I just didn't need this right now. It's best to keep it quiet than say anything. I put Jude and PJ to bed, it was best if I got some sleep, I had work tomorrow than I had school till eleven at night.

"Why didn't you say it?" Brandon asked. He came from the bathroom we shared.

"It's not a good time okay." I said.

"Okay."

"So I see that you and PJ have been getting along so well."

"Yea, I love the little guy, Jude, PJ and I also had fun baking biscuits too, I just hope moms don't look at the ceiling... Jude and I accidentally tossed some in to the air and it stuck on to the ceiling."\

I laughed, of course... Jude use to do that when he was just a baby. Oh wells, Lena and Stef would find out any days. What goes up most go down.

"He seems like he's adjusting, thanks."

"Don't need to thank me... I just want to care for him."

* * *

**Brandon's POV:**

"Brandon wake up!" Jude shook me slightly. "Callie! Brandon! PJ is having a nightmare."

Me and Callie quickly got up leaving Jude to in our room. I ran in to the bedroom seeing that PJ was in a ball of tears, he was rocking back and forth whispering words I wish I would never want a four year old to ever say.

"Don't kill me! Please don't kill me." he whispered to himself. Callie picked him up and hugged him tightly. "It's okay PJ, I'm here... Brandon's here too, nothing to be afraid of."

"Mommy." he said before sobbing once more. I looked at Callie, our hearts breaks after hearing that. Callie is going to be his mom, after all. I took PJ from her arms, and held him close kissing his forehead while stroking his brown hair.

"I'll meet you in bed Callie, just go... I'll bring him in to the room once he calms down."

Callie just nodded and left to bed. I stood there holding on to PJ, just how I did with Jude the day Callie once ran away. I couldn't let him go, it was so hard too. Why? I only known this boy for seven hours and I fell in love with him instantly. He was if...

"Uncle Brandon." PJ whispered, he began to hiccup again. I knew this boy had been through a lot... He had an abusive foster home, his dad abused him... He's only four years old he deserves better. He deserves to be loved by my moms, my dad, my brother and sister, Jude, and by Callie and I. He deserves better... I'll be there for him. I love Callie, I love Jude... Do I really want to get in to this? Now that I think of it, I care, it's not my problem but I want it to be.

"Uncle Brandon?" cried PJ. I held him close to my heart, and rocked him gently.

_"It's okay PJ... Daddy's here."_

I'll always be there for him, not like how my dad was too me, I will always be there no matter what... Just for him... He at least deserves that.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Uncle Jesus and Daddy Brandon?**

**Authors Notes: All right, I'm deciding to put up another chapter tomorrow or tonight... Prepare for a family moment! Sorry for not adding Jesus, hope this chapter will make it up. Btw. This chapter has sexual applied too it... not so much...Well you guys… its official I'm a hardcore braille shipper. I can't stop replaying their kiss dammit! It's so beautiful!**

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

It was 3pm on a Tuesday and I was on my way to pick up PJ from Jesus since Brandon had to go to work and Stef and Lena were busy. It has been** two months** since we got PJ and life has changed. Jude is now in 10th grade at Anchor Beach Charter School, and school supplies don't come cheap, though thanks to Brandon I don't need to worry about the mortgage monthly since he pays the $1890 a month. I just have to worry about the bills and the stuff that Jude and PJ need which is

The only time I see Brandon is in the late morning, at my college building, or in the early mornings. We have Sunday to spend time with each other, but with little PJ and Jude it's been hard to be alone. I miss those sexy make out scenes and I'm dying for one tonight.

Suddenly I got a phone call from Jesus. This better be good news!

"Hello?"

_"Callie! Where are you?"_

"I'm on my way! Where's PJ?"

_"That's the problem, I can't find him."_

"WHAT!"

**~ Time Skip~**

* * *

"Where's PJ?" I screamed, I rammed in to Stef and Lena's home, just to see Jesus yelling at PJ.

"What! PJ are you okay?" I said grabbing him.

"I'm gone for a minute to take a whizz and I find him on the roof." shouted Jesus, "Don't you ever do that again PJ! Your scared the hell out of me."

I looked at PJ who looked sad and was about to cry. Don't give in Callie, Just give him a speech about how dangerous it is and then take away his toys or something.

"PJ! That was absolutely wrong of you to do that! Understand? You could have fallen and got hurt! I can't lose you PJ... Now because of what you done you can't play with the remote control car Uncle Brandon gave you till I say so. Understand?" I said calmly. Wow, I'm finally being a parent, It's just a practice. Jude's a teenager, and boys will be boys.

"Yes mommy, sorry Uncle Jesus for scaring you." PJ said looking down to the ground.

"It's okay PJ, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just scared little guy." he said. He gave PJ a hug, and picked him up. "Now... Go get Jude from my room, mommy Callie wants you home." PJ ran upstairs pretty fast yelling Jude's name.

"Thanks Jesus." I said.

"No problem, I love PJ and Jude like a brother."

"Do you mind watching them on Sunday? Brandon and I have to go somewhere." I said, "I'll pay you $70 from dinner to morning."

"Yeah sure, Stef, I, Mariana and Lena would love too."

"Thanks Jesus."

* * *

**~ Time Skip: Next morning, Wednesday ~**

"Morning Family" said Jude, he grabbed a waffle from the toaster. Brandon and I had got up at 6am, and now its 7am. Work starts at 8am for me. Jude walks to school with Conner and PJ would stay with Brandon till he has work.

"Morning!" said PJ, tiredly. He was still in his night clothes as he joined me and Brandon at the table.

"Morning Boys, need a ride Jude?" asked Brandon.

"Nope! Walking with Conner and Jake."

"Jake?"

"Yeah... Jake."

"Jake from state farm." joked Brandon.

I began to laugh as Jude crossed his arms. What? It was funny.

"Ha-Ha-Ha very funny. Bye Callie, Bye PJ, Bye Brandon." yelled Jude. He was out of the door by the time I could say anything.

"So what are you and PJ doing today?" I asked.

"Since he climbed on the roof yesterday, I'm just taking him to the park to play catch than to the diner to see you." said Brandon.

"You don't have too."

"Yeah I do! Callie we don't have time together."

"That's why I asked Jesus to watch the boys on Sunday while we do other stuff."

"Other stuff..." said Brandon smirking. He will be the death of me.

"Yes Brandon... Other stuff. Now I have to get ready for work."

"Mama Callie!" said PJ, "When can I go to school like Jude?"

I smiled, "Soon enough baby, why? Don't you like spending time with Brandon?"

"I love going to park with Daddy Brandon, just want to spend time with Jude too."

I dropped my fork, Brandon looked at me and I just... I don't know. Did he just say?

"Daddy Brandon?" I said.

"You're my mommy Callie, and Brandon is like a daddy like in the movie." explained PJ. I smiled and kissed him on the head.

"Now get changed PJ." I said. He hurried up the stairs in to his room to change.

"Daddy Brandon?" I said smirking at Brandon. Without warning, he stood up and grabbed me by the waist. He smiled as I began to laugh.

"Just tell the moms were together because I can't keep my hands off of you." he whispered.

In moments his lips smashes in to mines. He gives it hot and heavy knowing he has so much desire built up in the past two months. Our make out scene has been intense but when it came to sex... it was always interrupted. I began to fight back, bringing him closer to me. I grab on to shoulder, tippy toeing to fulfill his lust. We began to explore with our tongues, breaking apart only to smile but in seconds we go back to kissing. Brandon began to rub against me, and I began to moan slightly, he grabbed my waist, picking me up gently. I wrapped my leg around his waist as he makes his way towards the kitchen table. The way he touches me was just... incredible. I couldn't keep it down... I needed it so much but not now... not when PJ is up stairs.

* * *

**Brandon's POV:**

"Brandon...Brandon..." I hear Callie moan. I need her right now, it's been two years and that was the last time we ever had sex. I just need her, I need her again. I've been paticent with her for the past two months but with the kids around we couldn't do anything. Now I know how my moms feel, and I just wish I could have Callie all to myself.

"Brandon... PJ... Upstairs, later... Stop...Stop." she said pushing me away. I had to let her down gently, though I was already turned on.

"Get ready for work, but once I come home tonight your mine to fuck... You here that Callie Marie Jacob." I whispered in to her ear sexually, "And I will make you remember how much I love you, and how much you miss fucking me."

Callie went red while she smirked, that girl will be the end of me and I know it for sure.

_"Whatever you say Daddy Brandon."_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Definition of Family**

**Author Notes: I can't stop updating! Well this chapter is where it gets cereals! Lol. Well get ready to meet James, Callie, Jude and PJ biological dad. As well as get a family moment. Long Chapter! Won't update till tomorrow… Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

It was Sunday morning at 8am, and PJ, Jude, Brandon and I were waiting in Bills office near the court house. My dearest "father" got out of jail last Tuesday and we were going to plan to court date. I was going crazy! I'm not letting this person take my babies away from me.

"Callie, nice to see you all." said Bill entering the room. "I have good and bad news."

I looked at Brandon who slightly smiled, he held my hand reassuring me. Jude was sitting next to me and PJ was on his lap. Both boys were playing on their new psp Mike got them.

"Good news is that the court date will be in seven months, so in June of next year. PJ will be five in May 13, and Jude will be sixteen in May 17. Callie you will be Twenty in march of 1 and Brandon you will be twenty in January 30th. It's good because the older you are, more people in the jury think you're responsible. The court wants to see if you can take care of the boys for almost a year and that will give you a greater chance of custody. Seeing that you and Brandon have everything figured out the boys would be both of yours in no time."

"Wait? Both of Yours? You mean both of us? Or you mean Callie's." said Brandon.

"Well... I thought you know." said Bill awkwardly.

"We are." I whispered to him so Jude and PJ wouldn't hear, "We just didn't tell anyone yet."

"Well I was thinking Brandon could be Jude's secondary sole custody and PJ's adoptive father... It shows the court and jury that you have a strong support system." explained Bill.

I didn't know what to say... I looked at Brandon who looked at me.

"I'll think about it, but they already have a strong support system. They have my siblings and my parents." said Brandon.

"Yeah. Well the bad news is?" I said changing the awkward subject.

"Bad news is that your father is doing well. He has an apartment already; he got a job at the old construction sight and has a support system. I think you remember your Uncle Jason and Uncle Ricky right? Well they are his support system, Jason a manager at In and Out burger and Ricky is a club owner, it seems pretty good. They make a a good amount of money and show no jail records in the past four years. This could win the judge over, since there older."

"I'm winning Jude and PJ over." I said with determination. "Im not letting these monsters take my boys."

"I'm helping you Callie, the other bad news is that your father will have supervised visits from me with PJ and Jude every Sunday from 1pm to 3pm."

"That's unfair! He hasn't even seen Jude since he was five years old! It's been ten years." I shouted.

"It doesn't matter Callie, the visits start next week, but he's outside right now. Just say hello and leave... that's it."

"What!"

"Callie, relax okay. Now I'll call you about filling up adoption papers."

I sighed and got up. Brandon hugged me, knowing that I was stressed out.

"PJ, Jude lets go." said Brandon. The boys put there psp inside their pockets. I held Jude's hand while Brandon carried little PJ out the door. From that moment I saw my father, he didn't smell like drugs or beer. He wasn't high, but he had the look of an abuser. He hasn't changed that much.

"Callie." he said. Brandon held my hand never leaving my sight. He didn't smile, he just had that blank look on his face.

"James." I said calling him by his first name.

"Jude! Peter." he said opening up his arms for a hug. Jude hide behind me while PJ buried his face in to Brandon's shirt.

"I see... So is he what? Your husband?" asked James, pointing to Brandon.

"Let's go Callie." Said Brandon, he guided me to the elevator that was about to open.

"C'mon guys! Cal! Jude, Peter!" said James trying to get closer to us. We moved away slightly, ready to go in to the elevator.

"I'll win my boys over Cal, your just a child yourself." he said as the elevator doors closed.

"Daddy? Is he going to take me away!" said PJ.

"No PJ. I won't let him." said Brandon, "I won't let him take you or Jude away from us."

"Thanks B." said Jude.

"Thanks Daddy." said PJ.

We told everyone about PJ calling Brandon "daddy." Everyone thought it was cute, including Stef and Lena. Mike knew that would happen in time, so he told PJ to call him Grandpa Mike or Papa Mike. PJ called him Papa Mike, and he loved Mike. We take him to Mikes when he's off duty. Mike would always brag like the grandpas and fathers on the force, and he taught PJ and Jude how to play basketball. Brandon knew that he was making up for not being there for him and he appreciated it.

**~ Time Skip~**

* * *

**Brandon's POV:**

I couldn't believe that James had a nerve to say that to Callie. I can't believe he gets to visit PJ and Jude. He isn't there father, he's a monster.

It was 3pm, we would take the boys to my mom's so me and Callie could do "other stuff" but before that, we decided to take the boys out for Ice Cream to tell them about the supervise visits, but most of all about Callie and I. It was nerve racking to tell them, mostly Jude. He was mad at me the day Callie once ran away with Wyatt. Don't get me wrong, Wyatt are I are friends now, but that day was the day I went nuts, but anyways Jude didn't like us dating and so we kept It hidden very well.

"So you and Brandon are dating and Stef, Lena, Mike, Jesus and Mariana don't know?" asked Jude.

"You okay with it baby?" asked Callie.

"I mean, I knew, just didn't know if it was true. Are you happy with him?" he asked.

Callie and I looked at each other and smiled. Of course we loved each other, I couldn't imagine my life without her in it.

"I'm really happy with him." Callie answered.

"Daddy Brandon and Mommy Callie like each other?" giggled PJ.

"Yes PJ, but don't tell Mama Stef, Mama Lena, Papa Mike, Uncle Jesus and Auntie Mariana okay?" I explained.

"Promise!"

We all laughed, little PJ was a bundle of happiness of course, but the nightmares occur a lot till we found out he sleeps through the night with either Jude, Callie or I holding him. He also doesn't like strangers, and only trust me, Jude, Callie and my family.

After a few minutes, PJ and Callie walked to the trash can with Jude in tow. They were so cute, and Callie looked so happy, maybe being a father figure to the boys wouldn't be a bad idea. Callie came back with PJ in her arms. Callie ticked him and he let out cute laughs. Jude came back once she sat down. I hugged Jude from the side and we both laughed as PJ did. I swear his laugh was contagious.

"Here's your bill." the waitress said handing me the bill. I took out $20, and headed towards the register to pay. I looked back to see Callie, she held PJ in her lap, while

Jude tried to have a funny face competition with him. I only smiled at the sight of them.

"You and your wife have beautiful kids." the lady at the register said as I gave her the $20 bill.

I looked back to see them laughing and smiling. Callie did look like Jude, with the dark brown hair and eyes, but PJ was different. He did have dark brown hair, but had green eyes just like me and my mom.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"The little one looks just like you."

"I know... Thank you."

I walked away, joining my new family. Sure we're all broken apart torn by our past, but when things are broken they can all be put back together to create something wonderful. Callie and I created a new family. I love her, she loves me, we both love the boys... like my mother Lena would say,_ "DNA doesn't make a family, love does."_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Lost**

**Authors Note: The story will have 35 chapters; I planned it through and stuff... Get ready for drama, Braille moments, and family moments. I'm still thinking if I should have a PJ and Mike moment, as well as a Brandon and Jude moment in the next chapters. I just don't know what else I should add. Im thinking of making a chapter for James all to his own. **

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

It was a hard day from work, PJ was at my dad's and Jude was with Jake and Connor since he had to get to school tomorrow early, he's been feeling a bit sick since Saturday, but he said it wasn't as bad so Callie and I shrug it off, only giving him over the counter medicine for body pains and headaches.

My hands hurt from playing piano all day. I took an early shift and right now it's 7pm. Hmm. Not bad for a Monday. I was in a good mood since last night. Callie and I did "other stuff" I was dying for since I got back, and now I've been craving for her and only her ever since. She will be the end of me and that I know.

I told my moms of Callie and I yesterday when we dropped off Jude and PJ. It wasn't that bad, they accepted it since love is love. We told them about me adopting PJ, which they allow me to figure out on my own. After the conversation was at it end things turned out... awkward.

***Flashback***

_"Well... You guys are together." said Lena awkwardly._

_"Yeah... Well Callie and I are going now so..." I trailed off as my mom Stef slid packs of condoms to Callie. Callie went red, while I stood still flushed._

_"Just encase... Don't want grand-babies right now. We're still too young to be grandmas." said Stef._

_"Where not... Umm-"_

_"Cut it Brandon, they know..." said Callie grabbing the packets._

_"Brandon, If your anything like your mom... Callie is one lucky girl." Lena smirked._

_"Inherit the desire and lust, mama tiger." laughed Stef._

_"Alright! I get it, don't need to say it." I said, gagging In front of them._

_"So you're okay with it?" asked Callie._

_"You guys have fun... It's about time you guys get back together again. I know I treat you like a daughter Callie, but love is love... We can't stop it." explain Lena._

_"Yeah, just be careful please, you have two boys that depend on you, don't add another." said Stef._

_"Thanks mom... So me and Callie are go-"_

_"Yeah, go have sex." smirked Stef._

_"MOM!"_

_Callie laughed as she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door._

_"So... How good are foster men in bed." teased Callie._

_"As good as a Foster women." yelled Lena._

_We both chuckled as we left the house in a hurry._

**~ Flashback Ends~**

Well anyways... Everyone knows about us. Mariana and Jesus was okay with it, and my dad was happy as well.

I opened the door to the house to see the house a mess. Tables flipped, papers on the ground, shelves broken, pillows everywhere, a vase broken and toys scattered on the floor.

"Callie! Callie" I screamed I ran upstairs to see Callie stuffing clothes into a duffle bag. She was in tears, and was a mess.

"Callie- I- Whats going on baby." I asked, I grabbed her hands, but she just pushed me away.

"Brandon... I lost... I lost my job! The diners closing and I can't... I can't take care of PJ and Jude anymore. I have to get out of here and I can't... Just make sure they go to a good home." she said in tears.

She ran out of the door, down the stairs and in to her car. I ran outside just moments after, opening the car door before she drove out of the drive way. I grabbed the keys from the ignition and threw it across the lawn and pulled her in to my embrace. She began to break down, she thinks she can't do this anymore, but I know she can. She loves PJ and Jude, but she's just one person. I looked in to her eyes, and held her.

"I'll take care of it okay," I said breaking down, "Don't dare run away from me Callie... Not again. Don't you remember the day you ran away after my mom's wedding... I couldn't breathe, I couldn't live, I was just lost without you. Don't leave me... I love you Callie, I can't live my life without your love. Don't you dare leave me again! Don't you dare leave Jude and PJ... Don't leave our sons. Yes our sons, Callie don't you see that I want to be with you. Don't you push me away... I'll take care of everything... I just need you. Just let me handle everything... Just don't leave me." I said in tears.

"I love you-"

I kissed her slowly, hard and passionate. We break apart and I looked in to her brown eyes again.

"so much-"

I kissed her again, than we broke apart.

"I need you."

She stuffed her face in to my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Why did you leave me?" she whispered.

"What?"

"Why did you leave me? You went to college! I got a job, I got a house... We could've done it together... I was falling apart without you. When you told me you were coming back I knew I could do it because I know you would be there for me. You do so much for me... I don't know what would happen If you left me again."

I looked at her, and wiped her tears.

"You told me to go... I promised I would come back and I did. I couldn't leave you, your mine... I broke down the walls and I earned your trust and your love. I made you show people who you actually are so they can fall in love with the same person I fell for. I won't leave even if you ask me too. The only reason why I would leave is if I actually had too."

"Don't you ever leave me again." warned Callie.

"I won't unless I really have too, okay baby? I can't live my life without you Cal. I need you... I always did. I love you... I know we have been together for two months, but I loved you ever since we were just teenagers. You're smart, your caring, your beautiful... Callie Marie Jacob... Just... _Marry me._"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well? This isn't the best chapter I written. I wrote another one that will blow up your minds... It would be in a later chapter though.

Info you need to know: Stef and Lena knows about the kiss at the wedding, and they let Brandon and Callie be a couple. After, they broke up after a fight which ended the love for 2 months but they got back together at seventeen. The moms never knew about them getting back together so it was a secret.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Appendix**

**Authors Note: Okay you guys! I'm going straight from the family fluff to the drama from mama! Don't worry; we will still have family fluff. Enjoy! Do we get to see Callie's answer? WELL READ! **

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

I woke up feeling the wind blow on me from the fan, than I began to realize I didn't have any clothes on. What the heck was happening? I turned slightly to see Brandon, oh okay now I remember. I played our romantic sex scene that lasted almost three hours twice. Ten condoms later, the living room, shower than our bedroom, I only remember two words... _Marry me._

At first I thought he was just a normal foster brother, than he grew on me. I knew I blocked my feelings for him for Judes sake, but Brandon... he's my other part of me. My mother always told me that their will be a boy out there and someday he will call me beautiful and do everything for me. Brandon was the one... he is the one. I had no doubt that he would leave me again, he was my best friend, my sole mate, my lover, but will be my husband? We been together through hard times when I was trying to find myself, when I ran away, he was always there for me, and Its my turn to be there for him. I just needed to think... will he be the one I want to spend my life with forever? _  
_

"Brandon?" I said waking him up, he smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Yes Cal?" he said, his voice was sexy as ever.

"Are you waiting for that answer?"

"Yes I am... And I'm serious; I want to be with you Callie."

"Well I-"

Suddenly the phone rang, it was Lena.

* * *

**Brandon's POV:**

The phone rang from the distance for the third time, and I picked it up as Callie got up to change.

"Hello! Brandon?" said Lena, her voice was shaking.

"Lena! What's wrong?" I asked. I put it on speaker when Callie ran in to the room concerned.

"Jude got really sick last night so Mike got him from Connors house... He's... He's in the hospital right now... His appendix burst and needs emergency surgery right now. He's- it's pretty bad..."

"What! I'm coming over there now." shouted Callie. She tossed me a shirt, boxers and pants and I put it on quickly.

"Callie! Brandon! Hurry... He's in shock." said Lena.

"How bad is it?"

"He's infected by the bacteria because of the rupture... If they can't stop it than he will..."

"What! He will what?" Callie screamed in to the phone.

"He might die... There's a chance, but their doing everything to stop the infection."

"I'm coming... Where's PJ?" I asked.

"He's fine... He's with Jesus and Mariana." said Lena.

"I'm coming... Don't worry." said Callie. She ended the call and ran out of the door. I came out moments later, getting in to the car.

"Callie we have to hurry." I said, as she drove out the drive way.

"He needs you Callie." I said.

"He needs us."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Will Jude survive the surgery? What will Callie say about marrying to Brandon? How is PJ feeling right now?


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Flashbacks**

**Author Notes: Thank you all for giving me all these reviews! I'm in tears! Get ready to bring out them tissues! Here's some flashbacks!**

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

I held Jude's cold hands as I watch him struggle. He had tubes to help him breath, an IV to keep him going, and so many monitors for different things.

Lena and Stef left to get some rest, Mariana and Jesus went as well, and Mike had to go. Brandon begged me to let him stay, but was best if he took PJ home to get some sleep. He knew that it was best for PJ and told me that he would return as soon as possible.

How can I let this happen? I promise that I'll keep him safe, I promised that I wouldn't be selfish anymore, I promise I would always be there for him.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Mommy!" l screamed as I see her lifeless body being covered by a white sheet. My father was cuffed by the men in uniform, and Jude was crying in my arms screaming for dad._

_"Daddy! mommy!" cried Jude, I held him as the world began to spin out of control._

_Suddenly in a blink of an eye, a man name Bill came to take us to a new home. He explained that each home is called a foster home, and If they like you, they keep you. As we drove in the dead of night Jude sat crying in my arms. My eyes red, nothing to wear but the jackets, our shirts, shorts, hats, socks and shoes. It's cold, I feel alone, no mother to protect me. I have to be there for Jude... I promised my mom I would._

_"Mommy's dead isn't she?" five year old Jude said._

_"Mommy's gone Jude... It's okay... We have each other." I said In tears, "I promise to keep you safe and to- and protect you and be there for you, like mommy."_

_"Were here kids." said Bill._

_"Nothing to be afraid of Jude. I'm here, I'll always be here."_

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

I wish I knew what held in store behind the doors, the untold stories, and the past. I was beaten, raped, stabbed, called worthless, and ditched. All I had is Jude, but I know I'm not alone anymore. I have PJ, I have Stef and Lena, Mariana and Jesus, Mike and Brandon.

Brandon... He's always been there for me. He's the first since my own mother died. I'm glad I opened that door.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_I giggled as my mother picked flowers from the garden. Jude was rolling in freshly cut grass while I sat near my mother._

_"Callie honey, come here." Katherine said, smiling. Her brown wavy hair flow free, her smile as bright as the sun, and her eyes were a perfect shade of brown. She was wearing a yellow sun dress with a grass garden hat decorated by a single blue daisy, to protect her white skin from exposer._

_I walked to her garden next to the old tree from our house. I sat on her lap as she chuckled. She gave me the biggest and the most beautiful flower she picked._

_"Someday Callie, when you grow up a handsome boy will tell you that you are as beautiful as this flower." she whispered in to my ears_

_"Really!" I said in excitement._

_"Yes really!"she said in the same tone of voice. She grabbed my hand and looked at me. "He's going to hold your hand just like this."_

_She held me close to her, and moved my hair to the side of my face, "he's going to hold you close to him, and look at you and stare in to your eyes." She kissed me on my rosy cheek and I giggled. "And he's going to tell you that he loves you. He's going to stay with you forever, and no matter what you do, he will be there."_

_"How do you know if he really loves you?" I asked._

_"You like him for him, you love him because of his personality, and sometimes looks can be a factor. You'll do everything for him to be happy. You guys would last through the toughest time, and he would make you feel like you're on top of the world."_

_"Do you think that he'll find me pretty like you do mommy?"_

_"He'll find you incredible to be with, he would be very lucky to have someone as caring, smart and beautiful as you, you deserve the best my love."_

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

I wish Jude would wake up, I hope that my mother wouldn't take him. If anything I should be in his place.

"Jude..." my voice cracked. I know he could hear me... It's just that his body won't let him wake up.

"It's Callie, I love you." I said as tears formed, "Brandon... He asked me to marry him...and I, I want to say yes, but I want to make sure you approve of it."

"You always said you wanted me happy... He makes me happy. Don't you want me to be in that wedding dress?"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"How about this Cal?" said Katherine, trying on a wedding dress._

_"You look pretty mommy!" said Jude, hugging her. She smiled, and picked him up._

_"You look beautiful mom, why are you getting it though?" I asked._

_"Your daddy and I are renewing our vowels... It's been tough since he lost his job. We want to stay strong and this is the best way to do it." she explained._

_"Mommy, do all girls get married?" asked Jude._

_"Most of them do." she said._

_"Will Callie get married too?" he asked._

_"Of course she will. She will find someone as handsome as you and she will be happy." she said to Jude, while looking at me._

_"Callie! You would be pretty in a wedding dress." said Jude, "I'll be happy too see you happy."_

_"Thanks Jude." I said, "You're the best."_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

If I knew that was the last day I would see my mother alive, I would have treasured it more.

"I think he would love to see you happy." a voice from behind me said.

"Mike? Umm... You heard."

"He didn't tell me either, but you know. I would love to have you as a daughter in law." he said sitting next to me. "You make my son happy, he is so lucky to find someone as beautiful as you, your mother would be so proud."

"Thank you... Don't tell anyone else please... They don't know yet, about the proposal, and I haven't said yes."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid of losing him... Of losing Brandon."

"Your his light, he won't go unless he has too."

"I know but-"

"I would love PJ and Jude to be my grandsons, I would love to see you be part of the family legally... My son loves you as much as I love Stef... Even though she is with Lena, I love her so much, she's happy so I'm happy... But the thing is... Brandon has something I don't have. Brandon has that charm, that spark... That desire of wanting you so much to the point he would die without you. He won't leave, he will always be there. He's everything good, all the good that Stef and I have was given to him, it's just he had some stupidness added from me, but other than that.. He needs his other half... And the other half is you."

I smiled slightly and looked at Mike. I heard a voice in my head, the voice of my mothers.

_"Love is patience, Love is Kind."_

* * *

**Authors Notes: Well, people can't wait for it... so heres a teaser! Will Callie say yes? How is PJ feeling? How is the rest of the family going to react to the engagement? Did Jude hear Callie?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Forever and Always**

**Authors Notes: Another teaser guys! Sorry! I'll update as soon as I can. Being a freshmen sucks... I miss middle school. jkjkjk High Schools the best... Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. You guys are like messy-sexy!**

* * *

**Brandon's POV:**

Jude hasn't waked up and it has been a week already. The infection seems like its clearing up, but it all up to his body now. Callie never left his side, only when we went to school on Monday's and Friday's and on Saturdays when she had work.

I had to take care of PJ all the time, and focus on work and school. It was hard, but I know that I had to do what I had to do, but today I decided to take off to be with Callie, who decided to go home and finally get some sleep. Mariana is watching Jude and PJ with Andre, her boyfriend.

"Callie honey?" I said as I entered our room. She was waking up from a ten hour nap, but I could tell she was still tired. "You okay baby?" I asked.

I joined her on our bed and held her close. I knew it was hard for her right now, and it has been for me too.

"Brandon... My answer is Yes." she said before kissing me slowly. Her lips were soft, but she kissed hard, passionate and it was full with desire. I kissed back, as our tongues dance in each other's mouths. Wait... Did she just say... I broke our desirable kiss and I looked at her.

"Yes?" I said looking in her beautiful brown eyes. She was gorgeous, she has always been too me. She nodded. I couldn't get enough of her. She is mine, she's my other half, she truly is.

"Yes, I'll marry you Brandon Foster, I love you." she whispered.

In a few seconds I kissed her, just like how I kissed her the first time we kissed. It was full of wonders and passion. It was the lighter of our relationship, it was the spark.

"I'll marry you as soon as we adopt PJ." I said, as she rested her head on my chest.

"I can't wait to tell everyone." she replied. "To tell everyone that your mines, and I'm yours."

I reached in to my pocket, and pulled out a ring I have been carrying since I asked her. It was my grandmothers (Mikes Mother.) It was solid gold, shiny and beautiful as ever. My grandfather engraved vines on it to give it a nice glow but after he also put _"Forever and Always"_ on it, and he gave it to me as he was dying. He wanted to go... To join my grandmother who died just days ago. As he went he told me "give this to a girl you know you can't live without." I know I was just six years old, but I knew that day was going to happen and today was that day.

"I love you." I said as I slide the ring on to her finger. "Perfect fit."

She chuckled as I kissed her. I grabbed the guitar from the side of her bed and sat up. She laid looking at me, knowing I was going to sing to her. I could tell she enjoys it! I mean look at the smile, worth infinite stars...

_"I want you forever, forever and always... Through the good and the bad and the ugly... We'll grow old together, and always remember... Whether happy or sad or whatever... We'll still love each other, forever and always... Forever and always."_ I sang.

I watched her as she smiles her bright smile. I make her happy, she makes me happy. Her mother would be so happy to see her like this. She was mines after all... After, I added my own lyrics just for her.

_"She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room. She sits by their bedside, holds his hand too tight... They talk about the beautiful kids they're gonna have and the good life... I just love us. I will love you forever, forever and always... Callie... I will love you forever, forever and always."_

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Callie said yes! No shocker...But I warn you now... U might hate me for doing something... Just wait and see. Well anyways: Will Jude wake up? How will the family feel about the engagement? And prepare for a Mariana and PJ moment! Btw. The song was called Forever and Always by Parachute.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Shock**

**Authors Note: You'll all hate me after this! Trust me, I'll make it up somehow! Next NEXT chapter will be put up when I get 60 reviews or close to 60 Favorites or Follows.**

* * *

**Mariana's POV:**

I sat in a chair, holding PJ in my arms while he was wrapped in his blue blankly. It was a long day, like forreal. Callie and Brandon went home to get some sleep and I was in charge of cutie PJ and Jude. It's been hard for the family to cope with Jude in a coma, and it's been a week since everything happened.

Other than my family coming to visit him, Connor and Jake had been visiting him after school, mostly Connor. I wouldn't mind if they wanted to you know... Date. It would be cute, I mean Jude is a cutie and Connors hot... So yeah.

"Auntie Mari." whispered PJ, tiredly. I smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Hi baby, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Is Jude awake yet?"

It broke my heart, he's been asking that ever since Jude was in a coma. He's been terrified, he only sneaks comfort from Brandon, Callie and I.

"No baby, he isn't..." I said sadly.

"Auntie Mari, is it good to get a new mommy." he asked.

"What do you mean PJ?"

"What If Mama Callie only wants Jude and not me? I'm scared getting a new mommy, I miss my old one." he answered.

He was defiantly related to Callie. They have similar personalities, same look, same worries...Except for the green eyes of course.

"Mama Callie wants both of you. You don't have to be afraid of getting a new mommy. I got two new mommies when I was little." I answered.

"Mama Lena and Mama Stef isn't your real mommy?" he said.

"PJ, a mommy is someone who loves you, and takes care of you. Blood doesn't make a family, love does." I explained.

"Where you like me too?" he asked.

Flashbacks of my old foster homes both good and bad appeared in my mind. I was lucky, Jesus and I were lucky to find someone like Moms to love us. PJ was lucky too... He had us and he had Callie.

"Yeah, Uncle Jesus and I were just like you. Some kids aren't lucky enough to get someone like Mama Callie or Mama Stef or Mama Lena. Its life PJ, all you need to know is where you belong."

"I belong with Mama Callie and Papa Brandon." said PJ, proudly, "And with everyone else."

Well Brandon and Callie is now a couple so It didn't matter. Heck! PJ would have a new daddy once he gets adopted and if Callie and Brandon would marry. They clearly love each other to the point they would die without each other. They were like me and Andre. Andre is my new boyfriend and we have been going steady for three months. He's like everything I wanted in a guy, and he might be the one. Anyways...

Jesus and I were betting that Brandon would propose to Callie by Christmas, while Lena bets that he will propose after the trail. Stef however, placed a bet at the end of the month. Its wrong, but we been waiting for this day since Callie turned eighteen. There not foster siblings anymore, so does it matter?

"Auntie Mari?" said PJ, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes PJ?"

"Do you think Mama Callie and Papa Brandon love me like how they love Jude?"

"They love you tons PJ, you should know that. Mama Callie loves you till the ends of the earth and Papa Brandon will protect you and love you. Their going nowhere, they love you."

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

I walked in to Jude's hospital room to hear Mariana talking to PJ. Brandon looked at me as we both heard the words "Mama Callie and Papa Brandon" and we smiled. I didn't want to tell them about our engagement, not till Jude wakes up. Mike is the only one who knows, and to my knowledge, Stef will be wining $50 from everyone since everyone betted when Brandon was going to pop the question.

"Knock Knock." Brandon said as he walked In the room. He was such a dork.

"Mama! Papa!" said PJ, he ran in to my arms, and I smiled brightly.

"Hi baby, where you good to Auntie Mari and Jude when I was gone?" I said, sitting down on the chair next to Brandon and Mariana.

"Really good Mama, I wish Jude would wake up." he said as he looked at Jude. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

"Me too buddy." said Brandon, who took PJ from my arms and in to his lap.

"When he wakes up, we can go to his favorite ice cream place again." suggested Brandon, "Wouldn't it be nice?"

"Yup! Papa, can Aunt Mari, Mama Lena, Mama Stef, Uncle Jesus and uh, Papa Mike come too?"

"Sure why not." he said, ruffling PJs brown hair.

"Mariana, thanks for watching the boys." I said, "Sorry for all the trouble."

"No problem, I love PJ and Jude. I don't mind." she replied.

Soon after Lena, Stef, Jesus, and Mike came too see Jude. Everyone was in the room talking about work, school, the trail and such. I just wish Jude was awake.

"Don't give up yet, Jude is a strong kid." said Jesus, who ruffled Jude's hair.

"A little hope won't hurt." said Lena.

PJ sat next to Jude, while holding on to his hand.

"Jude! Wake up! Mommy and Daddy are here and everyone else. Don't you want to wake up?" said PJ, "Don't make Mama Callie cry again! It's not nice." he said in tears.

I grabbed PJ from the bed and pulled him to a tight hug. I felt so sorry for him, I wanted to make him feel better, I wish he didn't see Jude like this.

"PJ honey, Don't cry." I whispered. Brandon wrapped his arms around both of us. He hugged gently and kissed me quickly on my lips.

"We will get through this together." he whispered.

"I want Jude to wake up." whined PJ.

"Me too, sweetie." said Mariana.

"Everyone does." said Stef.

"C'mon Jude, wake up." whispered Mike, as he stroke his hair. He was the last to take to Jude before he slipped in to shock.

"You told me you want to be here for PJ, just like how Callie was for you. He's here, everyone's here." said Mike.

"I can't lose you Jude." I whispered.

After a few hours we decided to leave to get some rest, mostly Mariana who has been there since early morning. As we left the ICU, a code blue sounded the hall ways.

"Room 208! Cardiac Arrest." nurses and doctors yelled. Wait.. 208...

"Jude!" I screamed.

* * *

**Stefs POV:**

I watch as hospital nurses and doctors run In to Jude's room giving him CPR.

"Jude!" screamed Callie, I grabbed her as she tried to break down the door they kept close so no one could get in. "Jude!" she screamed. She pounded the door, trying to escape from my grasp. She kept yelling and screaming as I held her down.

Mariana and Jesus held on to Lena as Mike carried PJ. They didn't know what to do now. Mariana and Lena was breaking down, while Jesus was holding them. Mike was white as a ghost while PJ struggle to get to Callie.

"Go home! We'll be okay!" I screamed to the family who was standing in shock.

PJ began to sob and you can tell her was in fear. He couldn't bear to see Callie break down and to loose Jude. Brandon ran to Callie's aid, holding her as she sobbed on the hospital ground.

"Jude!" she screamed over and over again, sobbing loudly. She was in Brandon's arms just like a baby. As Callie cried loudly, so did PJ. What was I supposed to do? Tell Callie to stop crying for PJ sake?

"Mom! Take everyone home." screamed Brandon. I looked at him; he was breaking down as he watched PJ and Callie cry. He couldn't do it, he was just a kid himself, but as a minute passed by, I knew he had my strength to help her.

"Go! I said now!" he shouted.

Brandon's POV:

PJ ran in to my arms, while I held Callie. I couldn't deal with this. This was my family, I can't let It be torn apart.

"PJ... I want you to go with Mama Lena and Mama Stef... You understand?" I said.

"I WANT JUDE." screamed PJ, "I WANT MAMA CALLIE."

"Shh, PJ I'll take care of this, go with Mama Lena and Mama Stef okay. You understand?" I said kissing his forehead.

PJ ran to my Lena's arms as he cried, Mariana and Jesus already left he building knowing they couldn't take to see Jude dead or Callie breaking down.

"Go! Now!" I yelled. The rest of my family was escorted by security while I held Callie in my arms just like a child.

After about fifteen minutes the door flinged open and nurses and doctors walked out of the room looking tired. Callie ran from my arms in to the room. Was Jude gone?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jude!" yelled Callie, she hugged him tightly, "I thought I lost you." she whispered.

I ran to his side and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're here, I couldn't lose you Jude... You scared us so much."

Jude smiled weakly; he was still pale but was stabled again. He was awake... After a week he was awake.

"I Love both of You." he said in a weak voice, "I won't leave.. I can't."

"You won't... I promised to protect you, remember?" said Callie.

We joined Jude on the bed, I held both of them in my arms. While Callie held Jude. The white blanket kept us warm, as I started to drift to sleep.

_"You remind me of everything I love yeah, you remind me of everything I love." _she sang quietly.

It was the song my mom's use to sing to Mariana and Jesus and It was this was Jude's favorite song. I decided to join in in the last lines.

_"A smile that's so much bigger than the smiles that i have seen and it makes me realize that there is so much more than what I have seen."_

* * *

**Authors Note: Well... I gotcha didn't I! Love you guys. Lol. Your going to wonder If this is the chapter that your going to hate me for... Yeah... Not even close.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Future**

**Author Notes: Brallie moment for now, just to make up for everything. Trust me... In the next chapters, you're going to start bawling... I did while planning it.**

* * *

**Brandon's POV:**

It's been two weeks since PJ woke up from his coma. He's back to school with Connor and Jake and is happy as he could be. After the incident we decided to change our work schedules.

From Tuesday to Saturday 8am to 3pm we work. Callie got a job from Mr. Charles, a friend of Lena's. He owns a photography company, and Callie was hired to take a few pictures and write small articles.

I was hired for high class hotel weddings, and entertainment for birthdays, which surprisingly paid a lot. I also been recording old songs I have composed for movies coming out, I sold one for almost half a million. I didn't really need to work, but I really want to buy Jude a car by the time he turns sixteen.

Overall the work, we had school from 6pm to 11pm on Mondays and Thursdays. It was a daily life for the Jacob/Foster clan. PJ was either watched by my moms, my dad or with my brother and sister, and Callie and I had time for each other.

It's been great the past week, we actually told my parents and my siblings about our engagement. We told Jude and PJ first, and they both approve it. It's just... I was so happy.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Umm-Callie and I..." I heisted, trying to find words._

_"Brandon asked me to marry him and I said yes." blurted Callie, she showed the ring I gave her on her ring finger._

_"Is that grandma Aggies?" said Stef, looking at it, "Forever and Always... Engraved the same thing on the ring I gave Lena."_

_We smiled, as they looked at us speechless, except for my dad. Jesus and Mariana laughed as they gave us hugs in till Stef began to cough, rubbing her fingers together._

_"Pay up." she said smirking. Jesus, Mariana, my mom lena and my dad took out their wallets and gave her $50._

_"You guys bet on us?" said Callie, "Yup, that's family."_

_I laughed, as I pulled her in to a kiss. I knew everyone was watching, but I didn't care, she's my future wife. We broke apart, as we smiled, we couldn't stop we were so happy._

_"What else did you bet on?" I asked._

_"When you're going to get married, When you will get Callie pregnant, If your first born child will be a boy or girl... Stuff like that." said Jesus._

_We both laughed as Stef hit him on his head._

_"By the way, I call a boy." she said._

_"Na... A girl, totes serious." said Mariana._

_"I agree, it would be a girl." said Lena._

_"Slow down!" said Callie, "I would like to graduate and get a job first."_

_"You're marrying a foster, no time to slow down." commented Stef. I knew my mom got pregant with me right away, and that made my parents get married right away._

_"My mom has a point." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Though I would like a career before kids."_

_"Mama! Papa! Jude took my psp game!" screamed PJ from the other room._

_"No I didn't! This is mines, you left yours at home." shouted Jude._

_"To late for that." said Callie, making everyone laugh as PJ ran in to the kitchen to get away from Jude who was chasing him._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Can I join you?" whispered Callie. I was sitting on the porch swing, looking at the stars above.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Foster." I replied, smiling. She joined me on swing, she leaned her head on my shoulder as we gently pushed off the ground.

"I can't wait for what the future holds for us." said Callie, "A job, the adventure, the fights, the good times, kids..."

I went a deep shade of red when she mentioned kids, I can see Callie and I making something so beautiful. It would be a blessing to have our own child.

"You want kid's right Brandon?" she asked.

"Of course I do, I have two right now, and having one, two, three or four more won't hurt." I answered truthfully, "I would like a big family, there's so much love I can give."

"I... Nothing."

"Callie you can't do that... What? Just tell me."

"My mom was pregnant when she died... She was expecting twins, but Jude didn't know. It was something Jacobs had the ability... To have twins. James my so called "father" had a twin, my grandma was a twin..."

I looked at her, and held her tight. She grinned, and rested her head on my lap. She looked up and tears began to fill her eyes. I played with her soft brown hair and slightly smiled.

"Sorry, I know how you feel about your mom, it hurts talking about her."

"No it's okay... I just miss her." she said, with emotion in her voice.

"She would be happy about us, I know she would. I love you truly, and I want the best. I want to have the best adventure we can have together, to have everlasting memories and to create beautiful babies." I whispered, "Twins would be a bonus, two beautiful babies that would have the good we have wrapped in to one."

"I want a big family you know. I want to love them, and give them what I didn't have till I met you."

"Would you ever want to adopt?" I asked.

"In a heart beat." she replied.

"I would like to adopt at least two... I'll provide everything for my family. I'll do everything for you, for us to have a future."

"Your killing me Brandon Foster, your good to be true." she whispered sitting up, meeting my lips.

"I'm true to you, As long as you let me love you." I whispered.

"Hold me from falling apart, so we can create a future." She said, before kissing me.

"The everlasting memories, the adventure of a life time..."

"The love we will share."

"That will last forever."

"Keep loving me, loving me, keep me warm, give me love. Give me you." she said wrapping her arms around me.

"As long as your here, I'll give you what you want. Your love is all I want." I said leaning in.

"Just kiss me Brandon Michael Foster." she said, slightly biting her lip.

"Whatever you say Callie Marie Foster."

_Has a good ring to it doesn't it... Mr. And Mrs. Brandon and Callie Foster._

* * *

**Authors Note**: Baby talk huh? Well. That's an inside joke you'll understand as the story progresses. Any predictions?


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Calm Before The Storm**

**Author Notes: Family fluff before chapter 15 and 16... In which case you might hate me for doing something. Get me Reviews!**

**Btw. Shoutout to CJ, Bellabaker86, Katrina and YaleAceBella12 for reviewing most of my chapters. I love all the people who review, and follow and favor my story, but these four have been grabbing my attention. Thanks guys! And if you have an instagram, put Ur user on a review, and I'll follow you. All you gotta do is review MOST chapters, that's a promise. Any predictions? I need some help on how I'm ending this, and maybe a squeal will happen.**

* * *

**Brandon's POV:**

It's been two months since Jude's accident and everything was back to normal. Well sort of... Callie has a new job as a photographer for Mr. Charles, an old friend of my mom Lena. It's New Years Eve and the county of San Deigo was living loud.

Callie, PJ and Jude enjoyed the scenery and it was the first time I taught PJ to hold a sparkler.

My moms, siblings and dad were always happy for the new year. They took lots of pictures mostly of PJ and Jude, who will be joining the family in six months. Callie and I decided to get married after the trail, and my extended family would get to meet her.

I love her tons, and I couldnt wait till she becomes my wife. She sacrificed a lot of things for Jude, for PJ and for me. She chose love... And that's why she deserves everything.

Callie's POV:

"Happy New Year!" screamed Gabby, Brandon's youngest cousin and Pj. Brandon and I laughed as we watch the two four year olds wave their sparklers in the air.

"Gabby! Pj! Smile." laughed Stef. The two little ones gave big smiles and waved the sparklers in the air again.

"Six more months." I said to her.

"I know... How's the visits with James..." she said awkwardly.

"Fine... Jude and Pj really don't talk about it."

"He won't get the boys. You have us, Brandon... You have a great job. Nothing can go wrong."

"Thanks Stef."

I knew something was wrong but should I care? I'm going to marry Brandon, PJ Is Going to be my son, and I have the greatest job in the world. Should I be worried?

* * *

**Jesus POV:**

I held Lexi's hand as my family threw a new years eve party. It was 10pm, and little Pj and Gabby weren't as tired as I expected. My cousins Chase and Bo were playing catch with Mike and Brandon while my other cousins Jayne and Bailey was painting nails with Mariana. It was just a family party of fun... Well sort of for me. My moms were talking to my Uncle Joe and Danny, and my Aunt Shelly and they seem that they were having fun.

"You okay?" asked Callie.

"Yeah. You?" I asked.

"Fine... I just feel like something's not right." she said.

"You too?"

"Yeah."

I knew something was up, but I shouldn't jump to conclusions. Our family was happy, we shouldn't have drama in our lives, we should be happy.

"So are you pregnant yet?" I joked, she gave me that look my moms would give me

"No!" she protested.

"Than we you guys have sex, keep it down... One night in Brandon's old room bring back any memories?" I said smirking.

"like you and Lexi never did it."

"True... Don't push it. So have you chosen someone to walk you down the isle yet?"

"Yeah... I was going to ask Lena and Stef, but they were planning my wedding so I asked Mike."

"Really!"

"Yeah. My old foster siblings are going to be my brides maid and Mariana is my maid of honor."

I smiled, and she laughed.

"My dear sister as maid of honor! You my friend are going to die."

"She isn't that bad Jesus! She's going to be my sister in law. It's best if she was my maid of honor."

"Yeah. I guess so. Good luck!"

"Thanks."

* * *

**Brandon's POV:**

"5...4...3...2...1! Happy New Year!" we all screamed. I grabbed Callie by the waist and kissed her hard. She kissed back as we both fought for the desire. I could have take her right there, but I knew I couldn't. I just loved her to death!

"I love you." she said breaking our kiss. She smiled... God! That perfect smile.

"I love you too." I said smiling.

Jude and PJ ran In to our arms. We gave them hugs and shouted happy new year watching the booming show in the sky. My moms gave all a hug, and I gave my aunt, uncle, cousins and siblings a hug too. After the hugging and video taping of the show, I ended up in Callie's embrace once more.

"It's just the calm before the storm." she answered.

"Than I better hold on because I'm not letting go."

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Don't worry its just the calm before the storm...


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Leave**

**Authors Notes:**

**I'm thinking of abandoning this story, depends on the reviews and private messages I get... I'm leaving to Europe, Australia and the Middle East till January (when the fosters, PPL and Twisted are back!). My aunt will be my new teacher and we're going to travel as I'm going to be home schooled by her since she is a registered teacher. So yeah. I hate to finish up so fast, but I'll be updating as soon as I can since I'll find internet connection as soon as possible… I'll find one in a hotel, but I'll be in Italy for two weeks, and the hotel is ancient! I'll be watching Legend of Korra and Ravenswood as well…This will be finish by Sep. 20 at least. I leave Sep. 27. And I'll start up the sequel by Nov. or Dec when I go to Saudi Arabia when I know there is internet connection than to Australia than after I'll be in LA to see my sister than back to my home… wonderful . my sister works for security for the studio... she met David Lambert and Jake. T. Austin shooting a scene... I won't say anything about the scene since its like TOP SECRET since it will happen in the first eps in January... **

**This story has to get 90 reviews for it to have a sequel. Means a lot... It tells me that you want more chapters. The sequel will be about Jude growing up; living with Brandon, PJ and Callie and facing life as all you know… he is gay. Of course there will be the love interest, Brallie and Stefena. Along with twin moments from Mariana and Jesus, and a moment for Mike and Jude.**

* * *

**Jude's POV:**

"Happy birthday to you!" we all sang. It was Brandon's birthday... January 30th. Everyone was here, including Connor. I turn to see Brandon getting slapped with cake by Mari and Callie, and Stef and Lena were taking pictures. 20th birthday huh? Hmm. Time past, and I'll be twenty in five years.

"Papa can I have cake now?" asked Pj. I laughed as Brandon wiped his face and gave the frosting to Pj who ate it on the spot.

"Thanks for teaching me how to drive B." I said smiling, "and for taking care of my sister."

"Thank you for being a best brother ever." said Jesus stuffing his face in to cake.

"And Me and your moms are so proud of you." said Mike.

He smiled, and hugged me, Jesus and Mike. Stef snapped a picture and he laughed slightly. I knew something was wrong with him... He's hiding something.

He wiped his face while we passed out cake. Ice cream cake, one of my favorites. Callie and Mari made it, it

pays off to work at a bakery.

"Uhh. Since it's come to a close I need too... I need to tell you something." announced Brandon.

I looked at Connor who was confuse as I was. He knew something was wrong.

"I'm going back to San Fransico, to finish up school." he said.

Everyone paused and dropped their forks and spoons.

"If I go back for a semester I'll graduate by June... And I was promised a contract... A huge contract." he said, before looking at Callie, PJ and I, "I'll call everyday... And I'll be back before the trial and I'll be back so I can marry the love of my life and to be there for my boys."

My sister ran out of the door to the porch, and Brandon followed.

"You okay Jude?" asked Connor.

"I never had a father figure till now... But I know he's doing this so he can give my sister and I a better life." I answered.

"He'll be back... He loves you guys."

"I know."

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

"I can't believe your leaving me! Why are you leaving me? Do I- why? I just! Don't leave me" I said hurt. I was confused... I didn't know what to do. Brandon was the only one I could find comfort in other than Jude since my mom died. I was lost again.

"Callie... The contract is rare to find! If I get it... We can afford a bigger place! I can get you everything you want! There's a trip to Italy... I'll be playing there and we can go together. It will be free of charge! I can give you something better if I go than come back." he explained to me.

"I don't need that... I just need you." I whispered as he held me.

"It's my dream to play... You... The boys are my inspiration. You know how much piano means the to me… but you're my world Callie, I'll be back before you know it."

"Will that be in two years?" I snapped, "You said that last time! Two years Brandon! I was falling apart."

He sighed, guilt in his face.

"I tripled my classes so I could finish so I can be with you... I'll be back before our wedding... I won't miss my chance marrying someone incredible as you."

"I can't... I just..." I slide the ring off my finger and gave it to him.

"What do you mean?" he said in tears, "Callie... I need... Just don't do this to me."

"When you come back... I'll marry you, but for now... I can't bear to wear that ring." I said in truth.

He pulled me closer to him as he kisses how he kissed me when I came home. That day when I ran away from home, he was torn, but when I returned he was happy I was back. We still had that spark, that fire that was still there and it will always be there. It was everlasting, and he promised he'll be back... he'll never leave... forever and always.

"I'll be back."

"I know you will."

"And I'll marry you."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Don't kill me! Because this isn't the worst one I wrote. Remember this is a drama story after all.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: I'll come home**

**Authors Note:**

**Well... The story will be continuing till Sep. 20th, hopefully I'll be done by than! I'm like so happy with all the reviews and I can't believe I got so many respond from you guys. I've been trying to find out if the hotels have internet connection so I can put up the squeal while I'm in London which is my first stop. I'll be traveling 1-2 cities a week, meaning 1 to 2 different hotels a week. I can't forget that its school businesses, and that my dear aunt is teaching me History, Algebra 1, English and Science. Plus I'll be learning French, Spanish, German, Mamori language, Greek, Polish, and Arabic. I already know Taglog, English, Hawaii and Pidgin so it adds to it. I'm glad I can get this much experience and this is only for half the 9th grade year. If I'm lucky for 10th grade I can travel all over Asia. I can't wait to go to Italy, Verona too... My aunt is making me read romeo and Juliet once we get there. Okay... rant over! I'll tell you guys all about my trip! Three more weeks! **

**I'm still planning the sequel, so don't worry guys. The title will be called "Hey Jude!" and it will be rated T. It was interesting to write the characters and plan it. I think you'll love that spin off. BTW. The song used in this story is called "The reason why I come home" by Ron Pope. **

* * *

**Brandon's POV:**

_~Hands in the fallen snow, Numb to the winter cold but we don't mind 'cause we'll get warm inside.~_

I watch the plane take off as it slowly lifts in the air. It was a cold February day, and it was still and silent among the people in the plane. I had to go for a reason... The contract will let me give Callie, Pj and Jude everything and its my dream to be a famous piano player.

I held Callie's ring in my hands, my eyes tearing up as I watch us go through the sky.

_**Flashback**_

_"Papa!" cried Pj, his eyes filled with tears as he held his blue blankly. "I'll miss you."_

_I held him tight for one last time, and looked at him In the eyes... those green eyes._

_"I'll try call everyday, and I'll try be home as soon as I can. I love you Pj, don't think daddys leaving you... I'm always here." I said guiding his little hand to his heart._

_I turned to Jude who ran to my arms, he was silent, but tears dropped on to my shirt._

_"You take care of Callie... You promise me that." I whispered, he nodded. "Take care of Pj too, I promise I'll be back Jude... I love you, Pj and your sister so much."_

_"I know." he said back, "Just be back... Pj needs his daddy. I need my dad too."_

_I turned to the twins and my moms who gave me hugs and goodbyes. I could see my mom Stef was hurting the most... Just like Callie she was in tears. She didn't want me too go, and I know it was hard for her to say bye._

_"Mom... I'll be home... You know I will... Watch over my boys and Cal for me." I said._

_"I will. Be careful Brandon... You have two boys who need you."_

_I turn to see Pj and Jude who was holding back their tears._

_"Moms... Mariana, Jesus... Watch over them will you?"_

_They nodded and smiled slightly._

_I turned to Callie last who was already crying silently. I held her for what is seems forever till my dad told me it was time to go. I kissed her one last time, and looked in to her eyes._

_"Forever and Always... Even if I'm not there." I whispered._

_"Come home soon."_

_"Your the reason why I would come home."_

**_End of Flashback_**

"Welcome passengers, this is flight 78 United Airlines. We will be landing in New York in 14 hours, currently the weather is snowy, and it's 26 degrees." said the person in the overhead.

Yeah. New York... No one knows that I'm finish up in music school there. Just one course and I'll get my degree and get that contract I was promised... It's worth it. I'll get Callie whatever she wants... She deserves it.

_~And for a long time I remember saying prayers for something perfect. Saying prayers for someone kind, It's in my head, We're spinning circles down the avenues instead. ~_

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

I laid in bed trying to fall asleep. I miss Brandon so much... But I know he'll be back. We're getting married, he's going to adopt Pj with me. I needed him though, I just miss his smell, his voice... God I miss that smirk of his.

"Callie..." whispered Jude. I turn to see Jude and Pj in the door way. Pj was holding his blue blankly and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Pj couldn't sleep... He misses Brandon." said Jude.

"C'mon sweetie." I motioned Pj to join me on the bed. "You too baby."

Jude and Pj slipped in to bed and held both my boys in my arms. I have enough strength to last till Brandon returns. It will be five months from now, but I know I'm the reason why he comes home.

_~You're the reason I come home... You're the reason I come home my love, You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart... You're the reason I come home.~_

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Sad fluff. Check out the next chapter that's coming soon! Get ready for Wyatt, Liam and of course James.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Boys from the past**

**Author Notes: Ready for Drama? Lol. C'mon you guys 90 reviews and you can get the sequel and I already wrote the first chapter of it...So basically we have a lot of drama, family fluff and sadness coming through the story so hold on. **

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

"Thanks for your help Wyatt." I said as he helped me carry in food from the car.

"No problem, I'm glad Brandon sent me... You need help." he said.

"You didn't need to come." I said as he carried a sleeping Pj in his arm than on to the couch. He smiles as he tucks him in with his blue blankly.

"I wanted too... It's only for a month till I head back to Indiana... Unless you want to run away with me again." he joked.

"Don't count on it... I have Pj now, Jude is a 10th grader, and I'm getting married." I said looking at the tiny little boy sleeping on the couch.

"I know, I better be invited to that wedding of yours.. Now I'll pick up Jude." he said looking at the clock.

"You will! Brandon and I want you there," I said, "And It's okay, I'll go... Watch Pj, put the food away and do you mind cleaning the living room, I know you sleep down here, but it's also a living room." I said as I see his clothes all over the floor.

"Yeah Mom." he joked.

I laughed as I left, count on Wyatt to make you laugh.

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

I decided to go to the market one last time since I forgot PJ's favorite cereal. That boy is a picky eater, and he hates vegetables. I looked through the aisle for some cheap snacks that are on sale and I suddenly was pushed in to the shelf. Take back I screamed, but he put his hand over my mouth.

"Hey Callie... Miss me?" said Liam. He was a lot older now, about 25 years old, which a mustache and he stank of beer.

"Let go of me Liam..." I said struggling to get away.

"After the trial my parents kicked me out... Mr. James Jacob took care of me though... How's Peter by the way... The apartment is sort of messy, I' need my maid back." He said smirking,

"Don't you ever touch me, Jude or Pj again!" I said still struggling to let go, "They're my boys."

He laughed.

"We'll get them back... You're just a kid yourself Callie... By the way, I'll be protesting against you, prepare to lose them you slut. No one will believe you. Thanks for the tip, when you take ice breakers, it covers the scent of beer... that's why I'm here."

He pushed me to the ground and he left the store.

"Callie! Are you okay?!" a familiar voice came from behind me.

"Ms. Valentine! Sofia!" I said getting up. Ms. Valentine was an old foster mom. She adopted Sofia who was two years old than me long before I came. She had the best foster home, and she was my third home... I was just 11 years old.

"You okay darling?" Ms. Valentine asked helping me up. "How are you darling?"

I hugged both of them, and smiled slightly.

"Good." I simply answered.

"Are you busy Callie?" asked Sofia, "We would love for you to come to dinner tonight."

"Sorry, I have to take care of my boys." I said.

"You have children?" said Ms. Valentine in shock.

"No. Not my own. I mean my brother Jude and my half brother Pj... I'm taking custody of Jude and I'm adopting Pj." I explained.

"Oh... Well darling we missed you. If you need anything or if that old bastard comes near you, call us." said Ms. Valentine giving me her phone number.

"Thank you." I said slightly smiling. "I'll defiantly call you."

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

I can't believe I ran in to Liam. He knew my dad! He knew I had Pj and Jude. He's going to testify against me and if I lose... I don't want to even think about it.

Suddenly my phone rings... Dammit it's my so called daddy.

"Hello?"

"Callie!" James said in the phone. He sounded drunk... I wonder why.

"What? You don't have the boys till Sunday... You know that."

"Oh shut up... Listen to me... I'm going to get Pj back and I will get Jude... Understand? I don't want to fight you Callie... So hand them over... Last chance." he said calmly.

"Are you drunk? No! Your not taking my boys. I have legal guardianship over both." I said, I parked my car In front of the school.

"MY boys Callie... You asked for it. Wait for the trial day... Your just like your mother... A fucking asshole. She tried fixing everything but nooo! she was stupid for keeping you... a worthless ass. I only wanted Jude and now Peter... Why don't you go back fucking foster brothers... Liam's available... who's Brandon huh? Oh congratulations for him... he'll get a whore for a wife. Just like your mother... your worthless."

I hanged up the phone and dialed Bills number to report everything trying to hold back those tears... I'll kill him if he takes the two most important people in my life, and if Liam ever comes back to get me... I'll make sure he'll get locked up... And Stef would love that. I just... my mom did love my dad but my dad never loved my mom. He was sexist, that's why my mom never got a job, she worked and cleaned everyday.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Will James do anything serious? Will Sofia and Ms. Valentine be able to help? And will Liam come back to hurt Jude or PJ? **

**NEXT CHAPTER INCITE: It will be the first flashbacks of James and Katherine, as well as the final words Katherine said to Callie and Jude. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: In and out of the past**

**Authors Note: Decided to do this fluff before the trouble begins with James. I also want Katherine to be more involved and introduced in to the story along with her relationship with James when she was alive. So here you go!**

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

I laid in bed, tired of the world and missing Brandon. Mike, Stef, Lena, Jesus and Mariana took Pj and Jude for the weekend to cheer them up. I decided to stay back from the family fun and stay home with Wyatt.

He's been a big help, ever since my dad made that call... It was hurting me so much. Am I that weak?

"Hey." said Wyatt sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hey."

"You're missing Brandon aren't you?"

Obviously genius... I'm falling apart.

"Yeah."

"I never asked you this but... The phone call... Why was your dad like that? Did he even love your mom?"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Worthless bitch." shouted my dad. My mother flew to the floor and hit her head on the sink._

_"Four years ago! You gave me a dumbass for a daughter and now your telling me your having another. Better be a boy Kathy!" he shouted._

_My dad left to his chamber and my mom held her stomach._

_"Mama?" I said, "You okay?"_

_My mom hugged me, holding back the tears knowing she was being strong for me._

_"Your going to have a baby brother Callie than your daddy is going to be a nice man." she explained, "Stay strong okay? If anything happened to you, I can't even live with myself."_

**_End of the Flashback_**

* * *

"Wow. Sorry I just-"

"No it's okay." I said, "I just felt worthless, after Jude was born my dad got better, but as Jude got older my dad lost his job, and mom had to work. He started drinking."

"My dad left." said Wyatt, "Never wanted to do anything with me or my mom."

"Sorry about that... I wish my dad left instead of beat my mom. He wants Pj and Jude now, but after I know he can do to them... I can't let that happen."

"Was there a time your mom and dad love each other?" he asked.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Kathy! Don't you dare walk out on me!" shouted my dad. My mom look behind him as saw Jude and I in the hall._

_"You leave, I keep both." he warned, "I'll sell Callie."_

_"Promise me you won't drink anymore!" said my mom in tears, "You were drunk last night and you almost killed Jude."_

_"I can't do that Kathy! I can't. Just... Don't leave me." my dad begged._

_My mom ran In to my dads arms and cried. My dad pretend to comfort her, but I could clearly see that evil grin of his face. That same night my dad slapped my mom with a belt._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"He's an animal, you know you aren't worthless." said Wyatt, "You might be messed up a bit, but does it matter? You accomplished so much... You found someone who loves you to death. Brandon... He loves you."

"Than why did he leave?"

"He always wanted to be a piano player. That contract means a lot because it will allow him to get anything you want. I heard there's a trip to Italy involved in this. If you love him, you'll stop pushing him away and let him love you and you'll let him follow his dreams."

"You know for a mysteries hair model you can give good advice."

He laughed, and I smiled.

"Sorry for asking, but umm. What was the last memory of your mom. I mean last time I saw my dad he dropped off the last check of child support."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Kathy lets go!" yelled my dad. He was obviously drunk but he never lets my mom drive because it meant freedom. She only leaves to get food, and pick up Jude and I._

_"Callie darling, you be good for the babysitter." said my mom hugging me. She put Jude down and kissed him on his cheek._

_"I love you baby... You be a good little man." she said too Jude. She began to cry, for some reason she had too._

_"Remember Callie, stay strong, your never worthless and keep moving forward. Don't you ever give up on life. I love you so much, even if I'm not there physically, I'm always in your heart. I know your strong, your wise and beautiful... Your my daughter, don't you forget that. Don't forget those lessons I taught you. And... Watch over Jude."_

_"Whats wrong mom?" I asked._

_"Daddy's drunk... I just don't know. I feel like I have to say this to you just encase. I don't feel that well, trust your instincts Cal."_

_"Bye mommy, I love you." I whispered._

_She looked in to my eyes, and she sighed. She kissed me once last time and left closing the door._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"The police came and brought us to the hospital. An hour later they explained that mom was dead, and dad was in jail... We were put In to a foster home after, last time I saw her she was in her casket. Only Jude and I, some friends of my moms and my Uncle Jason came to the funeral."

"And your dad?"

"In jail."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Mommy!" cried Jude, he held on to me and I held on to Jude. Roses covered the top of her casket, she was wearing white sparkles and her arms were on her side. Unlike others she was smiling, and it looked as if tears were on the side of her eyes. _

_"I miss you mommy." I said between sobs, "Why won't you wake up?" I knew why... I just didn't understand. _

_My new foster mom Lucy held on to us. She picked Jude up and held my hand as we left the burial site. From the distance we saw them lower her to the ground._

_"I miss her." said Jude to me and Lucy._

_"She misses you both." she said, "She didn't mean to leave."_

_If she didn't, why go?_

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"After Lucy, we went to Mr. Harold. He wasn't that bad... He was strict though." I said.

"Did you ever visit your mom?"

"Yeah, a couple times for mothers day, and on her birthday... Brandon and I went after we got engaged... It was kinda nice to tell her."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Hi Mrs. Jacob." smiled Brandon as we sat near her headstone. I was in his arms as we enjoyed the breeze and saw the rose bush growing around her grave._

_"Hi mom. This is Brandon, he's a bit crazy, but he's the one." I said smiling, "He's handsome isn't he."_

_"You raised a beautiful, strong, kind and smart daughter. You should be proud." said Brandon looking in my eyes._

_"She's the one I love."_

_I kissed him gently, as he wrapped his arms slowly around me. I couldn't stop smiling, he just makes me happy._

_We broke our kiss and we never broke eye contact. The wind blew as if my mom knew._

_"I asked her to marry me, if that's okay with you. I can't live my life without her... She's my everything." he said touching her headstone._

_The wind blew again, but this time It blew me closer to Brandon. We laughed knowing it was her after all._

_"Happy birthday mom." I whispered. I looked at her headstone._

_"RIP Katherine Callie Jacob, Loving Mother, Wife and Sister. Nov. 9. 1980 - Feb 2. 2006. Lay me down on the bed of roses." I smiled, her favorite song and her favorite flower was a rose._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"She's right... You have a lot of strength Callie... Just don't lose hope with the trial." said Wyatt.

"I just... Am I strong enough to do it? Can I?"

"I know you can."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Prepare for the start. **


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The problems starts**

**Authors Notes: I'm still trying to figure out the who Liam thing, and with James and well yeah... find out while reading. **

* * *

**Jude's POV:**

"You guys be good today okay?" said Callie. It was a Sunday morning at we were going to visit our father. I didn't like the visits, I hated that man.

"I don't wanna go!" complained Pj, who threw his hands in the air "I don't want too! I want Daddy Brandon!"

Callie sighed as the door opened. There stood James and Bill.

"The court allowed Mr. Jacob to take them out longer." said Bill, he wasn't as happy as James was.

"Okay, here's PJ's medication, he needs it for his ADD, Jude needs his asthma inhaler. Jude is allergenic to Bee stings, and hmmm. I guess thats it." explained Callie. She handed the bag of medication, extra clothes and snacks.

"Very well prepared Callie." said a man from the door.

"Hi, I'm David Scott. I'll be watching over your progress as well as James." he said shaking my sisters hands.

"Be good Jude. Pj don't forget to take your medicine okay hun?"

Pj nodded and hugged Callie as he ran in to me. I picked him up and we followed my dad to where ever we were heading.

"Bye Mommy!" waved Pj, she smiled slightly and waved bye as James closed the door.

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

"Look. The Court is favoring James in favor of the boys." said Mr. Scott, honestly.

"I cloth them, feed them, keep them healthy and give them support and love! Why is the court doing this? He's drinking again! And Liam is helping him!" I shouted.

"He has a large support system, he has a good job, a lot of money... You will get the restraining order for Liam, but for your dad... He also has a new wife."

I paused... A new wife?

"What does that have to do with this?" I said.

"Double the payment and income, plus this girl is a nurse... And... She sounds like a perfect mother role." said Bill.

"Pj and Jude are my boys! He isn't the only one who has a double income. I'm getting engaged... Pj will have an adoptive father and a new aunt and uncle, and two loving grandmothers." I said implying Brandon.

"It's your age." said Scott, "And your record."

"Every charge is dropped once you turn eighteen! And it doesn't matter. I have a good job, I'm getting my degree and I have a big support system." I explained.

"Doesn't disappear completely," said Mr. Scott, "Getting married might help your chance."

"Bill... I'm getting married to Brandon. He isn't here, he's finishing up school so he can get his degree by the time of the trial." I explained.

"Brandon Foster?" asked Scott, "You foster brother... We have record of the Liam incident too."

"I'm not in the system anymore! Liam was different, I love Brandon and since he isn't my foster brother anymore, I'm able to marry him." I explained, "Unless the court has a problem with it."

"Its not a problem. Actually it helps, but I'm suggesting you should take some parenting class to boast up the chances." suggest Bill.

"I'll do anything for them."

* * *

**Jude's POV:**

I opened the door with Pj in tow. We were both quiet seeing Callie with Wyatt cooking dinner.

"Hey Jude! Pj." said Wyatt, "How was-"

Pj ran in to Callie's arms and began to cry, I couldn't hold back either and I started to cry.

"James... He took us to see our moms grave... He said they would be mad if we went with you. Will mom be mad Callie? I don't want mom to be mad." I said.

"I don't want my other mommy be mad at me if I stay here." said Pj.

Callie held us close leading us to the couch. He brought over Pj's blue blankly and he took the phone.

"Mom will be happy If your happy... Don't you forget that... Don't listen to him, you understand?" said Callie, as she stroke my hair. "They love you, and if anything... They want the the best for you. I'll try to be the best mom... Brandon... He'll be a better dad than him."

"Hey." said Wyatt, "It's Brandon."

He gave us the phone and Callie put it on speaker.

"Hi boys! I miss you!" he said. Callie smiled.

"We all miss you B." said Callie.

"Hey Dad." I said smiling.

"Daddy!" said Pj.

He laughed as he heard Pj's voice.

"I miss you boys so much. How's Wyatt?" he asked.

"I'm fine." shouted Wyatt, "Your boys miss you."

"I know... Thanks for watching them." he said, "Callie? You there."

"Yeah... I just missed your voice." she said.

"I'll be home. Don't you forget. What's wrong? Wyatt told me something happened." he said.

"James... He's using guilt to win the boys and the court over." she explained, "Liam... He's back, he lives with my dad and his new wife."

"What! Liam? Im going to kill him if he touches you again! Don't loose hope... And boys remember that we all love you, and if you go back to James... You will lose us. We can't lose you." he said in to phone.

"Dad... You won't lose us." I said, "Just come home."

"I know... I will come home In time. I miss you all. Wyatt, please watch over them... With Liam around I wish I could do something."

"I will, don't you worry." said Wyatt.

Everyone was silent for awhile till Callie broke it.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I smiled, my sister did love him. He was her and she was his.

What will happen with the court? Will I get to be with Callie? Who's going to win? When can I actually call this place home? It's so much... But there will be answers for these questions.

Suddenly the phone rang and the bad news begins.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Pre-Trial**

**Authors Note: Sorry I've not been updating! I had a injury... I was skateboarding down my hill and I hit a park car when I turned. I didn't see the moving car come at me so I turned and I hit the other car. I know... my shoulder hurts like hell... sucks! I'm okay. **

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

"Your honor! I feed them, cloth them, get to them to school. It's my job, and I did it. I know it's not perfect but I can make it work." I said. My lawyer Mr. Bryce nodded.

"Ms. Jacob is showing a lot for her age. Her income is monthly, and large. She's paying for a top education school in her district and Jude has been improving in his school work. Peter has improved on his ADD, and has been tutored by Mrs. Lena Foster and has joined little tiger soccer couched by Mr. Mike Foster to help with his ADD." said Mr. Bryce showing tons of paper work, "Here are three month house check, payment orders and Jude's progress in education since he landed in the care of Ms. Jacob."

The judge looked over the files. I turn slightly to see James and his new wife Ember who was just four years older than me. She had no emotion, and had nothing to do with it. James was evil, you could tell by the look in his eye... He wanted Jude and Pj back.

"Look, Judge Martinez! I'm the boys father! There forth they are my children, and I have everything in order! Let me have a chance and let me show the court that I'm able to take care of them." said James.

"James as been sober for almost three months, no drugs has been indicated, and his money expenses is fair along with his support system. Jude and Peter will get the best support from an adult... Not a child." said their lawyer.

I glared at him as he smirked. Mr. Bruce grabbed my arm and reassured me. I knew something was wrong... I just knew it.

"Is it true Ms. Jacob that you had three counts of vandalism, went to juive twice and was involved in rape by Mr. Omlstead, a former foster brother." asked Judge Martinez.

Shit... Tell the truth Cal.

"Yes your honor. Three counts for smashing a car, a window of a car and a house wall... Though they never heard my side of the story. As of eighteen all charges are dropped. As for Liam... I told the truth and justice was never served." I said. Mr. Bryce smiled, and mouthed "Good Job for telling the truth."

"Have you had any relationship with any of your foster brothers? Other than Liam?" asked Ms. Martinez.

James smirked, and he looked at me. I knew I was in for a ride... Tell the truth Callie... I know I can.

"Yes your honor... Brandon Foster. I had one year relationship till we separated... We are back together now and are engaged." I said, "He has been helping me raise Jude and Peter. He wants to adopt Pj- I mean Peter with me."

"Is Mr. Brandon Foster here?" he asked.

"No your honor. He's finishing up school in order to obtain a contract that will surly help finance his new family." said Mr. Bryce.

"Mr. Jacob, I see that you have Liam Omlsted, Jason Jacob, Tanner Hudge, and Adam Bridges. All have criminal records... Do you think I should in trust you with these boys?" asked the judge.

"All men are clear in the past three years, all are sober and free from drugs. Their past does not define them your honor." said James, "Their my boys... Jude and Peter. They should be placed with their father. They should get both a mother and father figure, shouldn't they? I have parental rights! Their my boys."

The judge sighs than looks at the papers once more.

"The final trial will be held in three months, June 9th. Till than I order visitation rights to Mr. James Jacob. Duration period of visit will be from Friday afternoon to Sunday evening. If Mr. James Jacob does not return the children to Ms. Jacob on time, than it adds a strike and Mr. Jacob might lose his visitation rights."

The judge hit the panel, and stood up. I slammed my fist in to the desk and stood up.

"It's okay Callie, it isn't over." said Mr. Bryce. "We'll have the whole

Foster family testify at the real trial! We'll have Brandon testify too."

I sighed... Wheres Brandon when I need him?

* * *

**Author Note: James isn't over yet! And Liam is back! Don't forget that!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: LOVE**

**Author Note: Brallie moment! Sorry I just had too.**

* * *

**Brandon's POV:**

Two more months till Pj turns 5 years old and Jude turns sixteen. Three more months till I get home. Four more months till I marry Callie.

I miss the family so much! I think about them 24/7 and I wish I can call, but I'm so busy with class and at work. I miss Pj's smile, Jude's personality, moms support, Mariana's advice, Jesus funnies and Callie. Yeah... Callie in general. Her smile makes me crazy, her personality is like gold, her support is endless, her advice is the best, and she's incredibly sarcastic and funny. What I miss more is her touch, our make out sessions... Sex... God she was... Incredible no! Amazing... Wait. No words can explain how much love she gives too me. That builds my passion, my soul... It's her.

"Mr. Foster," said Mr. Thomas, my piano teacher. He motion me to come to his desk as everyone leaves for the next class. Dammit! I'm going to miss literature.

"Yes sir." I said.

"As my younger student, I notice your passion while you play is extraordinary! May I say, the best I ever seen in a young pupil." he complimented, "Where does you passion come from?"

"Well..."

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

"Callie! Are you done yet?" said Mr. Charles, my boss. I process the pictures and gave it to him. It was as perfect as any photographer can do.

"Incredible!" he said.

I nodded. I wasn't feeling it today. It's a Saturday and Pj and Jude are with James and his wife. I wish I could check up on them, but friken court orders. I miss Brandon so much, I'm falling apart... I just wont admit it.

"Callie, is something wrong?" he asked.

"No. Yeah. I just-"

"Come to my office Ms. Jacob. I would like to talk to you."

I followed him in to the office and I sat down across from him.

"Your once a foster child right?" he asked.

"Yes sir." I chocked on my words.

"Don't be ashamed Callie. I was once too. Though back than, it was harsh, but I did meet my love of my life." he smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"My former foster sister." he said showing me a picture.

* * *

**Brandon's POV:**

"It's my family." I said explaining my source of passion.

"I notice yet... The love song of Clementi was very... Well. It was wonderful. Who was your inspiration?"

"My fiancée... Callie." I said blushing.

Mr. Thomas chuckled and took out a picture of what it seems of two young couple.

"My wife. Oh I was crazy in love. One day I left her to go to music school... I promised I would return and I did." he explained.

"Me too. I promised her I would be back." I said, thinking about Callie.

"When I got back... I married her right away. We had five sons and three daughters after, and two daughters from the foster care system." he said smiling, "I kept loving her till the day she died."

I smiled slightly.

"Brandon... She was my source of passion. That's why I'm one of the top in the state. You love this Callie as much as I love my Margaret... She'll keep you going and with your progress... I want you to do your best and be at the top. Make your parents, your siblings and your future wife proud!"

"I know sir. Thank you." I said smiling."I also have two boys. Jude and Pj are Callie's brothers. Im adopting Pj who's just four, and I'm taking custody of Jude, he's fifteen."

"I see, started young?" he said with a smile, "With the contract I assign you, you will provide everything you need for your new wife, your boys and future children." he said raising his eye brow, "Though I suggest you might want to slow down... That passion of yours might give you too many children... I know that from experience. Ten beautiful children can really be a handful."

I laughed.

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

"She is also my wife." said Mr. Charles.

"Your foster sister is your wife?" I said.

"I was an orphan from Poland, right after War Word II. My sisters and I were under six years old when our parents was gassed, and we hid. After they sent us to America since we could speak Polish and English. I was put to the hall than to a home while my sisters left to a home which they were abused to the point they died. Oh I was devastated!" he said about to cry.

"After the hall I went to another home... they had a daughter. I knew the rules, but she was my everything." he said. "She kept me strong... But my past also did too."

"Just like Brandon." I said.

"Callie you are so special. You know what's right. You did things I never did. You kept your two brothers alive when I couldn't keep my sisters alive, you found a home, while I was homeless at your age, you are strong in many ways... But we have something in common... We found forbidden love... And that love is stronger than anything." he said with a laugh.

"Look at me now! I'm a millionaire of two famous magazine in America and owns the New York Times! It's all because of her..."

His smile died down... And he sighed.

"She stayed with me through school, my work and everything... She never could have kids even though we wanted one... And she told me to leave her, and that she was worthless... I didn't care, I love her... She was something worth fighting for... Just like you."

"Than why did he leave? Why did Brandon leave me?"

"He knows your strong enough... He'll be back, and you know if he loves you truly, he will. Plus, he already won... he has you in his arms."

"Did you get in trouble when you dated your foster sister?" I asked.

"I did... It was worth it. I was moved a lot, but we would sneak away by a bus, or a train and have dinner every night we had a chance."

"Thank you for everything."

"Keep Brandon close... He's a keeper."

"I know..."

I walked out the door and pulled out cell. I was about to dial Brandon till he called.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"God! Callie! I miss you! I love you so much. Dammit. I miss your touch, your smile, your laugh, you in general." he said._

I laughed.

"I miss you too. Everything about you makes me crazy... When you come home, I want you." I said seductively.

_"I'll be home in three months my love. I just miss your voice."_

"I know... And I miss yours."

_"So how's the boys."_

"I need to tell you something..."

God! How was I suppose to tell Brandon about the pre-trail and the visitation.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Ready for a James/Jude/Pj moment! A good or bad? Well you will be the judge of that.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: James, Jude, Pj**

**Author Note: "Hey Jude!" is in the process of planning right now. As well as the last chapters in this story. **

* * *

**Jude's POV:**

My "dad" sat us down in front of him. He took us out for ice cream and he smiled slightly.

"How's my boys?" he asked.

"I miss Mama Callie." said Pj.

James snatched the ice cream out of his hands and Pj began to cry. Well that was fucking rude.

"Don't you miss Mommy! She died! And now you don't want me too!" James screamed, "Huh? You bad boy! Your suppose to love me! I'm your father."

Tears ran down Pj's face, and I quickly wiped them up, and gave him my ice cream.

"Don't you fucking cry again Peter!" he yelled. "Don't be an ass like your Mom!"

"Don't cry Pj... Don't cry." I whispered. He nods and takes the ice cream.

"Peter! You listen to me." said James, "Why don't you want to come home with me? You too Jude? I did nothing wrong."

"You hurt my mommies." mumble Pj.

"You left me..." I said.

James slammed his fist on to the table.

"Dammit!" he cursed, "Jude! I want you back! I want Peter back! I have nothing to do with Callie... She's an asshole! Like both of your mothers! Katherine and Maria! Gave me two lame excuses of a son! We're Jacob men! We don't let women take charge! Don't you fucking forget it."

I looked away... I'm not a Jacob... I have the last name, but I'm a foster. Brandon and Mike are my dad figure, Callie's my mother figure. I'll be Jude Cornelis Foster once James loses against Callie.

"I rather be with Callie! Pj would too! We don't like you!" I screamed out of impulsiveness.

James held his hand in the air, but stop in mid second. He got up and went in to the refrigerator to get soda.

"Daddy?" said Pj, he got up. "I do love you... But I love my new mommy and daddy." he said honestly.

"NO!" he shouted, "You only love me!"

He grabbed PJ's face, and he got down to his level.

"Jude! Peter!" he screamed and looked at me and Pj, "If you both leave me! I swear I'll hurt your sister! If you tell her anything... I'll kill all of you. You fucking swear you will come home. Just be good boys and stay out of this. Or I'll send Liam after your whore of a sister and her boyfriend."

I sighed, and I looked at Pj who was hurting. I knew I had to shut up and stay quiet. I knew he was capable of it... I didn't want to hurt Callie.

"Yes sir." I said. He let Pj go and he ran to my arms.

"I love you Jude... I always will." he said ruffling my hair. He walked upstairs and he left us both.

"I want daddy brandon." he cried, "And mommy Callie."

"I know Pj." I said hugging him, "Me too."

It was only a Saturday... We had till Sunday than we'll be able to leave the devil and be home where we belong. All I know is that weekends are living hell.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Now we know what kind of person James is... I know. He is an ass. Don't forget Liam is back in the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Pj goes**

**Authors Note: I regret writing this chapter... I'm like so sorry... It just had to happen. Sorry for the late update, you know going to London very soon. Had to plan my budget per city, my meal plan, books, school stuff and finally my going away party my friends are going to give to me. Losers invited the whole freshmen year. **

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

It was Jude's sixteen birthday and PJ's fifth birthday. May 17... Thats when the world gave me two boys to love.

Everyone was happy, and celebrating. The party was held at the park and Brandon's family, Jude's friends and my former foster mom and sister Sophia came.

"Happy birthday babies!" I said smiling. I held my boys as they struggled out of my hug.

"Mommy!" screamed PJ, "Let me go!"

I laughed as I did and he ran off to the bouncy house to be with Gabby, Brandon's cousin.

I turn to see Jude with Connor, Jake, and Taylor... His friends from school. They were leaning against Connors car listening to music. Wow. My baby is now sixteen... That's the age I came in to the care of the fosters... And Brandon.

"They grow up so fast." said Lena.

"Feeling old yet Callie?" joked Stef.

"I definitely do." I said sarcastically.

"Did Brandon call?" asked Lena.

"Yeah." I said, "He and Jesus bought PJ a car set, he said he's going to surprise Jude."

Suddenly loud music blasted coming from a black and red Jaguar 2017, beats my 2007 Lexis that Lena got me. (It's year 2018 right now)

"Happy Birthday Jude!" shouted Jesus as he parked the car. I paused and than laughed as Jude and his friends went all nuts.

"Jesus! How did you... What!" screamed Stef.

"It's not me... Brandon saved up the money, and his teacher Mr. Thomas gave him the money, and Mr. Charles, Callie's boss did the rest." explained Jesus.

"No way!" yelled PJ. "Can I ride Jude?!"

"Let's take a spin PJ!" yelled Jude. His friends and PJ got in and turned on the car.

"Boys!" I shouted, "Don't-"

"I'll go! Don't worry." volunteered Jesus. "Hit it Jude."

The six of them drove off, as everyone watched.

"Boys..." I said rolling my eyes.

"I know." said both Lena and Stef.

"Pj's going to Kindergarden, Jude's going to 11th grade... Hmm. Sooner or later, Jude's going to be off to college." laughed Mike.

"There goes my money." I joked.

"It's a parent life." said Mike, Stef and Lena at the same time.

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

"Night babies." I whispered, "happy birthday."

"Cal? Can I drive to school tomorrow?" asked Jude.

"Sure thing baby, don't forget to thank Brandon." I reminded.

"I know..."

I close the door and walked down stairs to hear someone knock on the door. Who would be knocking on the door this late? I hesitated for a while than I opened the door to see James and Liam. Liam ran in to my house and James stood there.

"What the hell!" I screamed, than I saw Bill, Mr. Scott, and Mr. Bryce.

"I'm so sorry." said Bill, "The judge allowed custody to James... Only for PJ."

"You can't be fucking kidding me!" I shouted.

Liam came down with PJ in his arms and Jude was screaming to let him go.

"I told you... I'll get him back." whispered Liam.

"You still have a chance to get him back." explained Mr. Bryce, "You get visitations all day on Saturday... If we play this right... By next month he'll be home."

"Bill! I can't! Do something! Callie!" screamed Jude.

I held Jude as we both sobbed.

"Mommy!" screamed PJ! He ran to me and looked at him in to his green eyes and hugged him.

_"I love you PJ, you stay strong okay baby? Stay strong baby... Stay strong, mommy loves you..."_ I whispered as Liam grabbed him.

"Mommy!" he cried. Liam and James began to leave as Bill held us. "I promise I'll be good! Don't take me away! Mommy what did I do? I promise I'll be a good boy now! I won't go on the roof! I won't tease Uncle Jesus anymore! I'll be a_ good boy_ just don't let me_ take him away!_"

I cried... I grabbed him, but James took him out of my arms.

"You did nothing _wrong_ baby... It won't be long... I'll see you soon." I said with tears in his eyes.

"He'll be home in a month." said Mr. Bryce, "When we win."

I clinched my fist. I had to win... I don't want to lose my son. I watch PJ left and I couldn't think anymore. I pushed Bill away and paced around.

"FUCK!" I punched the wall cracking it slightly. "DAMMIT! FUCK!" I shouted. I kept punching the wall till it broke. "SON OF A BITCH! WHY DOES EVERYTHING GO WRONG?!"

Jude grabbed my arm and held me, like I would hold him when he got upset or scared.

"Callie?" said Jude. He hugged me and I fell in to his arms.

"I'm so weak... And stupid." I whispered. "I should have fought harder for PJ... I love you guys so much."

"Callie... Even the best fall down sometimes." said Jude. "Its okay."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**FOUR MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Trial Part 1**

**Authors Notes: We have three chapters left, I can't wait to finish up the story! But right now... It's drama. Read the Authors Note at the end.**

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

"Brandon... Where are you?" I said panicking. It was the day of the trail, and everyone but Brandon was here.

_"I'm coming home! It's traffic... Just start without me... Bring our baby home." he said._

I told him that James took PJ three week ago. He was devastated and mad, I'm sure he lost it.

"I love you." I said.

_"Me too baby. I love you... Stay strong." _

"I will... Brandon... Seriously! Where are you? Don't lie to me."

_"I went to do something... And now I'm stuck in traffic, I'll be there. Forever and always."_ he said. I sighed and frowned.

"Just hurry up."

I hanged up and walked up to the family. Mariana, Jesus, Lena, Stef, Mike, Ms. Valentine, Sofia, and Jude await to be called. On the other side of the hall was James, PJ who was staring at us, Liam, and a few of my dads friends.

"Jacob Custody Trial." yelled the guard. We all walked in, both parties in a great distance and my lawyer, Mr. Bryce stood near the front in confidence.

Judge Martinez walked in and order Jude and PJ to leave. I hugged Jude, as he met up with PJ. He waved at me and I smiled slightly. He smiled back but his smile was broken. I knew I had to win today.

"Your honor, as of today we asked that Ms. Jacob has custody of both boys... We know that it's hard to ask but she loves them and can care for them, as first I would ask Mr. Mike Foster to take the stand." said Mr. Bryce.

Mike walked up and sat on the chair. I smiled slightly and he smiled back.

"Mr. Foster, please describe Callie as a mother to the boys." said my lawyer.

"Callie is a wonderful mother, she is young but she has a good job, she can support both of them. She pays for Jude to go to the top school in the district, and PJ ADD has been under control since he lived with her...Are you seriously letting this man take away two boys after he abandoned Callie!" he said.

"Objection!" yelled James Lawyer.

"Over ruled." said Judge Martinez.

"I see that you have something against Mr. Jacob. It's that true?" asked Mr. Bryce.

"Yes. As a police officer myself, I have seen many cases like this and I've seen many children go back to abusive homes, some come back... Dead. I don't want that happening to Peter and Jude Jacob. He is not fit as a father, as my father myself we do make mistakes, but we try to improve anyway we can... Mr. Jacob acts like hes improving when not. As of last week he was scene drinking. This was stated by his counselor." explained Mike.

"Thank you Mike, now I call up Lena Foster to the stand." yelled Mr. Bryce.

Lena went up and took the oath.

"Mrs. Foster, please tell me how Jude has been doing since he was in the care of Ms. Jacob."

"Well... Jude has been doing great. His grades are up, and he's been happy with Callie. When he fostered him he was distant, now he's not, he's open and has been involved with school work and has been making friends. He loves PJ, and Callie is a wonderful mother to the boys. She feeds them, clothes them, loves them... It's clear that she should be with them. I know Jude and PJ has found stability in her care, I don't want the state to disrupt that."

I smiled as Lena left the stand. After everyone testified, and it turned out good.

* * *

Overall the good the bad was brought out. My dads friends began to testify. All I heard was bullshit... It was crazy, it was stupid. I knew they were lying, but I couldn't do anything.

"Shes not fit to be a mother!" said James, "I showed I can take care of Peter, I can take care of Jude. I am their father by blood."

I glared at him and he smiled evils. After an hour of evidence, and court rules the judge signed.

"I decided to make the decision I-"

* * *

"Wait! Your honor!" a man yelled. He busted into the court room. My heart skipped a beat and I felt the protection and warmth again. I knew things would be okay now.

Brandon ran up to hug me. I wanted to cry but I couldn't... Not right now but I missed him so much. He kissed me gently, and he pushed my hair back behind my ear.

"I missed you." he whispered.

"I missed you too." I said.

The rest of the family greeted behind the stand, smiling and hugging. Brandon was surly happy, but I knew we have to focous.

"Relationship?" said the judge.

"Mr. Brandon Foster, _engaged_ to Callie Marie Jacob, and I will be the adoptive father to Peter James Jacob." he stated.

"Your honor." he tossed a file to her. "This is my records of income, and my jail records are clean. I never drank, or did drugs. I have a large support system that combines with Ms. Jacob. I love the boys very much, and I can provide more in my care." I said.

I could tell the Judge was impress and smiled at Brandon.

"Very well Mr. Foster. I see everything is in record. A good example, and I see that you can offer high care and the best for these boys, but you are not married to Ms. Jacob yet... This makes you secondary back up, but will be allowed to father Peter." said the judge.

* * *

"I have too testify!" said a man from the back room... The guard let him go and he ran to the front. It was my uncle fresh out of jail... Last time I saw him he was beating my mother.

"Jason!" said James, he hugged his brother before he took stand. "Thank you brother."

"Don't thank me James." said Jason, "I'm here to get justice."

"I would like to testify against James Jacob." he said.

I stayed frozen... Everyone was shocked, mostly James and Liam. They whispered something, but I could never hear. They glared at him, and he looked at them.

"You can kill me now brother! I have nothing to live for." said Jason. He went up and began to testify.

"Your honor... Reward Callie custody, my brother is abusive. He's not fit to raise growing boys... He's been abusing his wives, he killed Katherine Callie Jacob, his first wife, Maria Jacob, his second wife killed herself because of him... His third wife had gone to desperation thanks to him... He doesn't deserve the boys... Callie does... She's the mother the boys need."

I was shocked, Brandon held me in his arms. I was... My Uncle Jason saved this from going bad. I knew he did bad, why was he helping me?

"Is there any evidence Mr. Jason Jacob?" asked the judge.

"Only the truth your honor... He paid everyone to testify against Callie, but it was Liam who was doing the dirty work... If Peter goes home with him, I bet Mr. Omlstead will treat him like a maid again." he said honestly.

"I can't consider that was evidence Mr. Jason Jacob." said the judge, "but thank you."

He left the stand, and came up to me, and hugged me.

"You deserve the boys... _Your strong, beautiful and caring, just like your mother_." he whispered. "I hope you can forgive me. I only hit your mother because your father order me too... If I didn't... I only did it to protect her... And mostly you."

"How can I believe you?!" I asked.

"Look in to my eyes Callie... I taught your mother to trust her instinct, and I know she taught you."

I looked at him in his brown eyes. His eyes was full of regrets, tears, and mistakes. He was telling the truth.

"It will mean a lot if you forgive me." He whispered.

"I forgive you."

I watch him take a seat next to Stef. Stef shook his hand and nodded.

"As Judge, I decided too make my decision. This person had a hard past, and I feel that this person should be awarded with them... Mr. James Jacob seems like a good choice as no evidence shows that we have a reason to take away parental rights." she paused.

I can't believe he's winning...

"But-"

I waited for the bad news... Brandon held my hand... Please let me have my boys.

"I decided I would-"

* * *

**Authors Note: Cliff hangy! Lol. I'll let this hang for at least a week... Depending on reviews.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: The trial part 2**

**Authors Note: Well... We have one chapter left. I will publish that at the London Airport! Wooh! I just flew 5 hours from Hawaii to San Francisco. It was so tiring and I couldn't sleep at all! Now what are we waiting for? Lets find out what happens. **

* * *

**Callie's POV:**

"I decided to swoon in Jude Cornelis Jacob and Peter James Jacob to the court room." said Judge Martinez.

The guards brought in the two boys in tow. PJ looked up and saw Brandon. His faced lightened up and he ran towards him.

"Daddy!" he yelled. Brandon picked him up and laughed. He kissed him on his forehead and gave him a big bear hug while rocking from side to side. PJ reached for me after and I gently grabbed him and hugged him.

"We missed you PJ." both Brandon and I said. Jude ran up to us joining the group.

"Thanks for the car." laughed Jude.

"No problem bud."

"Mr. Foster, Ms. Jacob." said the judge, "We are in a middle of the court."

We both blushed as we both put the boys down and they took the stand. The judge stood in front and took of her glasses, and smiled at the boys. The boys said their hellos... Brandon must have taught them manners.

"Jude Cornelis Jacob... Peter James Jacob... You have be sworn in and I have explained what that meant. I need you two to make a choice... Who do you want to live with?" said the judge.

* * *

Jude looked behind, he looked at James who was smiling and waving than to me and Brandon as we held hands.

"Dad... I knew before you went to jail you loved me, cared for me and gave me everything. I would like a chance to have a father..." he paused for a long time.

"And that man over there... James... He isn't my father. Brandon is. When I was selfish and mean and when Callie ran away... I didn't have anyone but him... because of him Callie came home, because of him I'm here, Callie is here, Because of him, my sister knows what love is... I know what love is and PJ... he finally knows what a father is... what love feels like after his mother died. I want to go home with Callie and Brandon."

I broke down, and buried my face in to Brandon's shirt. Brandon sighed out of relief and held me thanking god.

"I see... Are you sure you want to go home with Callie and Brandon?" asked the judge.

"A trillion percent."

* * *

The judge smiled and turned to PJ who looked at back at us than to James.

"I love Callie and Brandon." said PJ, "But If I don't go with daddy, Liam's going to hurt Mama Callie."

"Peter! Listen to me." yelled James. "I love you! Don't you forget that! Come Home! I'm a better person now... Please Peter!"

"Mr. Jac-"

"Peter! C'mon son! Please!" yelled James.

"Mr. Jenkins! Control your client." shouted the judge.

The lawyer pulled James down but he continued to finish his sentence.

"I'm not bad! I'm not bad!" he shouted. He buried his face In to his hands. "I'm not bad!" he screamed. "Give me back my boys!"

"Peter... I know it's hard but ignore everything your father has said to you. Mr. Omlstead isn't going to hurt Callie... I'll make sure of that. All I want to know is who do you want to live with?"

"I love daddy... But I want to go home and sleep in my own bed with Mommy Callie and Daddy Brandon. There my new mama and papa! I love them and they love me. I want to go home with Auntie Mari and Uncle Jesus and Papa Mikey. I want to learn with Mama Lena and play cop with Mama Stef again. I want to play PSP with Jude." said PJ.

I smiled as the judge walked back to her spot.

* * *

"I see that the boys has found stability in Ms. Jacob and Mr. Foster... I don't want to disturb that." said the judge, "Parental rights has been terminated."

I sighed out of relief and cried. Brandon was out of his mind, he cried happy tears, and the boys ran in to our arms.

"I award custody of Jude Cornlies Jacob to Callie Marie Foster and Brandon Michael Foster. I also award custody of Peter James Jacob to Callie Marie Jacob and Brandon Michael Foster." said the judge. She hit the gavel and I sighed out of relief. Everyone came to join in the hug and laughed and smiled.

"SHE BRIAN WASHED MY BOYS! YOUR HONOR! THEIR MY BOYS, MY FLESH AND BLOOD." shouted and protested James.

_"**Callie's Choice** _to take care of two young boys is remarkable. I support her in anyway and that she is fit to raise these children with Mr. Brandon Foster." said the Judge, "My choice is clear."

James, Liam, Jason and the rest who testified against me left. I watched as James left with anger and Liam left with shame... I knew they would be back... But I don't need to worry.

* * *

"Callie, Brandon... Please come up and sign these papers." said the judge.

We both walked up with a pen and looked at each other.

"This is it." said Brandon.

"I know." I said smiling.

"Okay let's sign this." we flipped through the papers and began to sign.

"Wait!" I said stopping him, "I want both boys to have the last name Foster."

"Really!" said Brandon, "You sure?"

"I'll be a foster once I marry you, the boys will have your last name and I will too."

"Okay." agreed Brandon, "But I want to change PJ's middle name. I don't want the name James in it."

"Okay... So what then?"

"John." suggested Brandon. "My dads middle name."

"Alright. John it is."

"Wait." said Brandon, "I have a better idea."

* * *

**Time Skip**

"As of today, we award Callie Marie Jacob and Brandon Michael Foster the adoption custody and parental rights of** Jude Cornelius- Daniel Foster**." announced the judge.

Stef and Lena hugged Jude and I. Brandon was holding PJ and Mariana and Jesus stood next to Mike. We all smiled as the officers took pictures of the event.

"Also I reward parental rights and custody adoption to Callie Marie Jacob and Brandon Michael Foster to **Peter-John Micheal Foste**r."

We smiled as Brandon and I both hugged the boys. OUR boys...

"As requested we announce for both boys relationships. Mrs. Stephanie Ann Foster and Mrs. Lena Foster is listed as grandmothers. Mr. Mike John Foster as grandfather, Mariana Ann Foster as god mother and auntie, and Jesus Abraham Foster as godfather and uncle."

The judged laughed.

"Congratulations Ms. Jacob." said the judge, "You have your own_ family_."

"Our own little family... Once broken fragments made to make something beautiful." said Brandon.

I laughed, he kisses me on the spot. Slowly and passionate till Stef and Lena pretends to clear their throats.

"Sorry." I said blushing.

"Its okay hun. Welcome to the family kids." said Lena. Jude and PJ hugged the kids tightly.

"Thanks grandma... Okay it's weird saying that." laughed Jude.

"How about grandmama or mama instead?" suggested Stef.

"Mama Lena... Mama Stef. Alright. And I guess Papa Mike?"

"No." said Mike, "Grandpa Mike or Gramps will be good."

We all laughed, Brandon picked up PJ and kissed him on his cheek. He tickled PJ's tummy and ruffled his hair while he laughed. That's a father and son... a true father and son.

"Well... Peter- John Micheal Foster... ready to go home?"

"The tradition moves on." said Mike.

"What tradition?" I asked.

"Every foster born either has the middle or first name of John, Micheal, or Daniel." said Brandon.

"I guess that makes us family." added Mariana.

"In love yes... in legal ways... wait till Brandon marries Callie." replied Mike.

"A month away." I said looking at Brandon. He smirked.

The whole family walked out of the court house proudly. Brandon and I held PJ's hands, and Jude on my left walking next to Mike. Stef and Lena trailed back while they smiled hugging Mariana, bring back the memories of their adoption day. As we made our way to our cars Jesus came running in front of the steps ready to yell.

"I NOW PRESENT THE FOSTERS!"

We all laughed... the fosters. It was defiantly the best choice I made...

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**It's almost the end. Next's chapter is the last chapter and I can't believe it. "Hey Jude" will be up next month! I also have a surprise for you in the next chapter. Better hope I find WIFI at Virginia Airport.**


End file.
